Targets of Obsession
by gabbie901
Summary: Adrienne has a father with a unique job, a job she sucked into. What will this new job bring to her? What happens when she is ordered to fulfill a job she just doesn't want to? Like kill Jason McCann.  Spin off of Justin Bieber's character from CSI
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the character Jason McCann, nor Justin Bieber who portrays him.

Tell what you think, this is only an idea(: you like it, ill write more!

* * *

><p>I always wondered how my father's life and choices would effect me, his bad choices. His career choices. My father is a hit man, that's right, an assassinator. He gets paid a lot of money, for killing the innocent, or when he is lucky, someone not so innocent. He has no morals, no regrets. Except me. He was careless when he had just started, he wanted to celebrate. So, he found a prostitute, hoping to have a little fun. Well, that prostitute was my mother. I guess he had a little to much fun. He had his fun and left immediately, no trace found.<p>

It took my mother a couple of years after I was born to actually find my father. The bastard gave her a fake name when they first met. I was around five, when I finally met him. And he wasn't to pleased. I remember being forced into a room, a dark room, and then a chorus of yells and bangs. This went for a couple of minutes, until everything silenced with one loud echoing bang, A gun shot. I shrunk into a corner, hoping this was all a dream. And that's where I go blank. I don't know what happens next, nor do I want to.

But when my memories kick back in, I'm in first grade. Me and my father live in California, in an apartment just outside of L.A. He's never home though, only a Spanish lady who cooks and cleans and picks me up from school. And then everything else blurs just like normal, and when the memories come back in, I'm in high school and the Spanish lady tells me that I'm old enough to take care of myself. She leaves me to care for myself, a freshman that has no idea how my life will turn out, or why my dad goes missing for weeks at time. But I do know that I have all A's, in Honors classes, and hopefully a future at Harvard.

And here I am, a junior with several Ivy League schools courting me with scholarships, and a 30 on my ACT score. I was a "genius" according to my guidance counselor at school, her "prize student". Even though I had it all in the category of smarts, and a rather bright future, I had absolutely nothing in the social category. My only friends where the people who talk to me only because we are in the same club. Other then that, I'm on my own.

Except when my father comes home. I've gotten used to being alone, so much that it's rather awkward when he comes home. He just sleeps. ALL DAY. I cook him breakfast and leave it outside his door. When I return from school, the dish is empty and waiting for me to clean it. The only time I see him is when he watches TV. And he barely talks to me then.

"How was your day?" I would ask from across the couch, just trying to be formal.

"Fine." He'd say after a long pause, his eyes never leaving the TV, "Yours?"

"Pretty good, Harvard sent me my second letter." He would nod once in response. "How's work?"

His body would tense, and he'd turn to me with his nearly black eyes, "It's best if you don't know." I would nod in response. And that be the end of our conversation until he left again.

When he left he always had a gift for me waiting on the kitchen counter. Last month it was Mac computer, this month it's an iPhone 4. It made feel like he actually cared, or he just felt bad that I was loner. Like him.

I grabbed the iPhone and ripped it open, my face monotone. "Do you like it?" a voice said from behind me.

I screamed and jumped over the counter, gabbing a pan as I did so. I held the pan like a baseball bat until I realized it was my father.

"I've taught you well." He said, a small smile. The first smile I've ever seen his give.

I glared at him, "You've taught me nothing."

He sighed, "this iPhone is to keep in touch with me." I raised an eyebrow at him, "Your going to help me with something."

"How do you even know I want to help?" I said putting a hand on my hip and twirling the pan in my hand.

He gave a cold glare that made me think of hell, "Your going to help. Even I don't have control over he chooses."

"Who?"

He shook his head, obviously he said to much, "You'll receive two texts each week. One from me, and the other from Boss."

"Who?"

He glared, "They will have your assignments and you will complete them."

"What if I don't?"

"I have no control over what will happen to you."

I started to panic, "I don't want any part of this."

He sighed and rubbed his neck, "You've known to much since you where five, it was inevitable as to what would happen."

"What's going to happen?"

"Your being tapped into the league. Your going to become either an assassin or agent. Your choice."

"I choose not to join!" tears were staring to form and I felt my stomach churned. I am not a killer.

"You have no choice. You know to much, either your join, or die."

The tears started to fall, "So your just going to let your daughter die? I was going to Harvard! Become a lawyer! Move to New York!"

He put on his aviators, and hat, "Not anymore. You'll receive a text in the next 24 hours. Read it. Memorize it. Delete it. And proceed with the mission." And with that, he left.

I ran to my room, stripping while I did so, I ran a cold shower and stepped in. I was about to faint, and I felt the urge to throw up.

Everything I had worked for, going down the drain.

I didn't fall asleep that night. I stared at my iPhone, waiting for a message. In the back of my mind, I was hoping that it was just my father showing his humorous side, that this was just a practical joke. But the rest of my mind knew that he wouldn't play around. He never has, and never will.

I woken with a loud buzz, and a chorus chirping of bells. Sleep had just took me only minutes ago. I was about to roll over and fall back asleep. That is, until I realized what the ring was. I froze and listened to the ring until it stopped, leaving the room with an eerie silence. After a moment, I reached for the table, retrieving what determined my future.

I unlocked the screen with a slide of my finger, and hit 'Read Message', my heart thumping against my rib cage:

_**Go to school, maintain your regular schedule. Do not act any different than the day before. You will receive a package in your car after the final bell. Do not open until you have returned to your apartment. Open it and reply to this message with the word "Received". Delete this message immediately. -Boss**_

I read several more times, imprinting it into my mind. I jot down the number and stuffed into my journal, and under my bed. I deleted the message, and got ready for school. Just like any other day. Besides the fact that I was as pale as a ghost.

I was doing just like the message told me, I was acting normal. And no one knew any different. Everything was going great, until last period.

"Adrienne?"

I froze, no one talks to me, so who the hell was this? I did the obvious. I didn't reply.

"Hello?" the voice sounded annoyed. I took a deep breath, _Do not act any different than the day before, _the text repeated itself in my head.

"Yes?" I slowly turned around in my desk to the voice behind me, it belonged to a guy around my age with a mop style hair, perfectly placed, and naturally perfect skin. His lips where a rosebud pink, and where full. His eyes where a hypnotizing hazel, his body a lean with muscles.

"I'm Jason. May I sit here?" the politeness was forced. I could tell. His eyes where harsh, and his grin was fake.

"Sure." I replied in a small voice, I turned back around and pretended to be interest in my AP Biology book.

"Your in 11th grade right?"

I nodded.

"What's your last name?" I ignored him. Maybe this was a challenge, to see if I could handle my new job. What if I failed? Would they make 'Jason' kill me? Was he and agent, or an assassin? I heard him scoot his desk closer, pressuring me to answer. He was about to say something else, but the teacher walked in.

"I see we have a new student?" she said, switching on the projector. "Last name?"

"McCann."

She nodded, and wrote on her attendance records, "We sit in alphabetical order in this class Mr. McCann. Please take a seat behind Stacy Marks."

He didn't protest, he grabbed his backpack, and walked to his new desk. But not before slipping a piece of paper onto my desk. I silently thanked the God up there for my last name being Welsh as he walked to the front of the classroom. I waited until he was seated to open the note:

**You won't be able to avoid me forever. I know who your daddy is.**

I shuttered, I had a strong feeling that he doesn't work with Boss.

When class ended I ran out of the room, I looked back to make sure that Jason wasn't following me. He wasn't, I breathed a sigh of relief, and began on my way again. I was shaking off my nerves when I ran into someone. I mumbled a quick apology, and tried to walk around them. But they wouldn't move. I was about to make a smart remark, but froze in place. I stared at the person's purple shoes. Knowing exactly who they belonged to.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered.

"Baby," he cooed, placing my hair behind me ear, "You know I can't do that."

I shuttered in fear. I was to start crying and give up. But adrenaline kicked in, I was not about to let my father down. I looked up into his eyes, gave the most genuine-fake smile I could, and kneed him where it hurt the most. I bent down to his writhing body, "You will if you know what's best." I whispered in his ear. I gave him a sweet smile. The halls where empty now. No one witnessed what I had just done.

"You Bitch!" he screamed as I began to walk away. He was on his hands and knees attempting to get up. I spun on my heel, dropped my things, and began a running start. I kicked him in his side as hard as my leg would allow. He yelled in pain and curled up into a ball. I frozen for a moment, did I just do that? My eyes welled up, I've never done anything like that before. I grabbed my bags and books I had dropped, and ran away. I steadily looked behind me, he just laid there, grabbing his side. I looked back once more, before I ran out the door. Jason was on his feet, he spit out blood, and gave me a death look.

I bit back my sob, and ran to my car.

Just like the message said, there was a box in my passenger sheet. I ignored it and shoved my key into the ignition. I put it in reverse, and looked up to see Jason running out of the building. I screamed, whipped out of the parking space, put it in drive, and booked it out of the parking lot. Not once looking back.

I grabbed the package after I had parked into our gated apartment complex. I stuffed it into my bag, and ran into the building. Looking back for no reason, I knew no one else could get in unless they had a 'Residence Card' to swipe at the gate. I ran up the stairs to my apartment, and locked the door behind me. I slumped against and took a breathe, replaying the past few minutes events. After I was done, I started sobbing. Asking why me? And all those other self pity questions.

I ended the pity party when my iPhone buzzed in my pocket. I straightened up, and gathered myself together. I retrieved the package from my bag, and walked to the bathroom, getting a knife from the holder as I did. I closed and locked the door, before pulling out the phone. Unlocking it, I read the message:

_**I assume you've completed your mission? **_The contact read 'Father', he had preset his caller I.D.

_**Opening package now.**_I quickly replied.

_**Do not keep Boss waiting.**_ He was pissed.

I set the box down, and fell to my knees next to it. I quickly sliced the box open, and moved around the packing peanuts. I hit something cold, and scrambled back away from the box hyperventilating. Packed inside with the peanuts was a hand gun. My hand gun.

My iPhone buzzed beside me, I glanced down still distraught and it was an unknown number. I shakily slide my finger across the screen.

_**Watch your back, Bitch. -Jason**_ How in the hell did he get my number?

I pushed that thought at the back of mind and hit compose message, _**Received.**_ I typed and sent it to Boss.

Only second later did he reply, _**Good work. Proceed to read the note tapped to the gift.**_ Gift? This man was crazy! This was in no way a _gift_! My phone buzzed, showing a new message from him, _**It would be in you and father's best interest if you do not die. Delete these messages.**_

He thinks I'm going to die?

I didn't know what to do. And the only person I could turn to, ironically, was my father.

"What Adrienne?" He mumbled after two rings.

"What do I do?" I sobbed into the phone.

"Breathe. Have you read the note?"

"No." I sobbed out again.

"Compose yourself!" He yelled, he was pissed at me, "Read the note. Do not fail me Adrienne." He hung up.

I was a basket case, and all he could think of was his little title. I breathed in a shaky breath, and ripped off the note quickly. Trying to come into as little contact as I could with the cold metal of the gun.

What the note read, shook me to my core.


	2. Chapter 2

So I've had more written I just never posted it :P hope you like it! [Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are unfamiliar.]

* * *

><p>I reread the note several times, hoping there was some way I was reading it wrong. But the message never changed:<br>_Kill Jason McCann._  
>Why him? I just met the kid! How was he involved in all of this? And I just can't kill someone! My dad said I had a choice…and I was hoping the 'Agent' choice didn't involve murder. I again, didn't no what to do.<br>"WHAT?" my father yelled into the receiver after only one ring.  
>"I need info on Jason McCann." I said dryly.<br>"I see you've read the note."  
>"You knew about this!" I yelled, grabbing the package up and walking out of the bathroom. I set it on my bed and glared at the 'gift' inside.<br>"It's part of your initiation." he said simply.  
>"I met him today."<br>"You came in contact with Jason?" he sounded genuinely concerned.  
>I rubbed my neck and sat down beside the package, "You could call it that."<br>"What did you do?" he sighed.  
>"Kneed him in the balls and kicked his side."<br>"Adrienne!" he scolded, "this is not good! Jason has a quirk for revenge."  
>"What?" I screeched.<br>"He's bomber. I'll be surprised if hasn't set up something for you right now." I was terrified now. The kid was going to blow me up.  
>"What do I do?"<br>"Kill him before he kills you." he hung up. If only it was that simple.

* * *

><p>An idea sprung into my head while I forcing down a frozen pizza. It was probably a stupid idea, and dangerous at that, but maybe it could get me back to Harvard.<br>"I need Jason McCann's home address." I told the man who would give any information I needed to know. His number was on the back of the note. I don't what his name is, or who he is. He gave me the information, and I got ready for what could possibly be my death.  
>I threw on my black jacket over my skinny jeans, black plaid shirt, and black tank. The bottom of my skinny jeans tucked into my high top black converse. All in all, I looked like a badass Mo-Fo. I took the gun out of the package, placed it in my jacket pocket, and headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"64...66...68...70." I stopped outside of a run-down house. I took in a deep breath and just sat there, staring at the house. The only light on was in a room on the second floor, most likely Jason's room. My stomach started to flip thinking of him. I didn't know how I could do this. I don't have the guts, or rather balls to go through with this. Yet here I was, sitting outside the kids house like a creepy pedophile, staring up at his window. "Either now, or never."<br>I stepped out the car, quietly shut the door, and walked up to the house. I stared at the door a little longer than an average person would. I knocked on the door, and my stomach dropped. Just as I was about to back out, the door opened.  
>"Can I help you?" said a man, he was in his pajamas and I had obviously woken him up.<br>"Does a Jason McCann live here?" I asked in a small voice. The man kinda scared me. He looked at me for a second before shutting the door. I took a deep breath, maybe the guy gave me the wrong address? Maybe I wouldn't have to go through with this. I couldn't help but smile as I spun on my heel to walk away.  
>"What the fuck do you want?"<br>I froze in place. Any smile that was on my face before was gone. I spun back around to see Jason in pajama pants, shirtless, with a bandage wrapped around his torso and ribs. Did I do that?  
>"Yeah." he answered my unsaid question, "You broke one of my ribs. Now, What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?" his glare made me want to crawl under a rock.<br>"To talk." I said, placing my hands in my pockets and saying a silent prayer.  
>"About?"<br>I just looked in eyes, wondering if he had a girlfriend. If he was in love with someone. This thought saddened me for some reason. I wrapped my hand around the cold metal of the gun. I could feel my heart beat faster as I pulled out the gun. His eyes widened as he watched me point the gun at his chest. "This." I replied to his question, and slowly walked toward him. He backed up as I got closer, soon we where both in his house, and I shut the door behind me. His eyes went back and forth between me and the gun. He was thinking if I was really going to pull the trigger, how he could get away. Little did he know… the gun wasn't even loaded.  
>I gave him smile, and his look became even more terrified. I pulled the trigger, and the sound of an empty cartridge sliced the silence. He looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked back at him and spun the gun around to where the muzzle was facing the ground, and the grip was pointed at him.<br>"I was ordered to kill you." I spoke simply before re-placing the gun in my pocket. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. His face still shocked. I gave out a small laugh, "You didn't think I was really going to kill you, right?"  
>He gave me a bewildered look, "Sure as hell did a second ago."<br>I laughed, "Do I look like a killer?"  
>"Like father like daughter right?"<br>I gave him a cold glare. Bitch I have a loaded cartridge in my other pocket, don't test me.  
>"Fortunately. I don't want to be like him."<br>He raised an eyebrow at me, "And what does this have to do with me?"  
>"Either you help me get out of this, or I kill you." I shrugged. Since when did I become so confident?<br>He smiled at me and started to walk closer to me, "What makes you think I will help you?"  
>"I'll kill you."<br>"I don't believe it." He was in my face now, piercing me with his eyes. I stood my ground though.  
>"Try me."<br>"What makes you think that you can order me around?"  
>I took a step back, "I know a lot about you McCann." I started to walk around him while he stood there with his hands in his pajama pockets. "I know that you and your brother, Alex, were raised in orphanages." I met his eyes and I noticed the right one slightly twitched. I had hit a nerve. "Both of you where adopted by Ralph. Who I assume answered the door?" he shook his head no. "Ah okay but Ralph wasn't exactly to happy with the government, was he?" Jason glared. "Oh babe, I'm not judging. Your beliefs are your beliefs." He only nodded, "He was arrested for driving without a license. And that pissed you and Alex off." he didn't reply, "Eventually, you bombed a cops funeral. They bring you in, you claim not guilty. In the end, Alex is killed." He was trying to hold back his emotions, he was shaking. "You set another bomb…blah blah blah, they drop the case. You were adopted by a Paul Huxby… was that the man who answered the door?" He nodded. "Once again, you plant bombs… and supposedly… died with several gunshots to the chest." I raised an eyebrow at him. He only shrugged.<br>I gave him a smile and stepped up to him just like he did to me, "I don't care how you survived that hail of bullets. All I care about is if your going to help me or not." I took a step back, "Besides, I'm sure those investigators wouldn't be to happy to find out that your actually alive." He narrowed his eyes at me in thought.  
>He was about to open his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "Give me your answer tomorrow… See you at school, McCann." I gave him one last taunting smile before shutting the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is how it's gonna go down:" Jason said after slamming my locker door in my face, "I don't know you, you don't know me. You don't talk to me, talk about me, or event think about me during school." His eyes where intense, I knew that he wasn't playing around. I nodded before he continued, "But you have to meet my crew first." he stepped back, and placed his hands in his front pockets. He has on white skinny jeans, black Supras, and a black and white plaid shirt. I noticed a silver dog-tag hanging around his neck.<br>"Oh and this," my eyes snapped back to reality and he was motioning between us, "Is nothing but casual business. After all this through, I considered you nonexistent."  
>I narrowed my eyes, "Who is 'your crew'?" I asked putting up air quotes. He gave me a smirk and walked away. What the hell have I gotten myself into?<p>

* * *

><p>The day went by fast, only because I was dreading last period. The only period I had with Jason. Would he really go through with not even noticing me? Is it weird that I felt, popular for knowing someone so good looking and with such a status as Jason? The only thing stopping us from our ultimate deaths where each other. How can anyone else in this school compare to such an intimate level? The high school popularity pyramid made no sense to me. It never has, and probably never will.<br>I didn't exactly know what to expect when Jason walked in. Maybe a slight nod only I would notice? Or maybe a sideways glance?  
>I fidgeted in my seat as I counted down the seconds to the late bell. Waiting for McCann to arrive to Biology. I couldn't tell you how many times I glanced up at the clock, but the last time I did, my eyes landed on Jason. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I almost smiled. But then I noticed a blonde holding onto his elbow. Kayla Schmidt, the most popular girl at school. I leaned back in my chair defeated. I had hoped for something. A little eye twitch would have appeased me at the this point. But sadly, I saw this coming in the back of my mind.<br>Jason was a girls wet dream. He had the looks mixed with a bad boy attitude. Every fiber of him screamed attractive, and Kayla was what most boys looked for. She was flawless, and had every guy at this damn school under her belt. Now, including Jason. I will never understand the weird power she has over boys.  
>"McCann, take a seat." our Biology teacher ordered, "Get to class Kayla." she ordered while holding the door open for the bimbo blonde. Kayla left with a sad face, leaving Jason with a cocky attitude, and me feeling quite worthless.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three in the same night! hehe I love writing ahead :P [Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are unfamiliar.]

* * *

><p>I waited after the bell rang for the majority of the class to leave before gathering my stuff to leave as well. I hadn't notice Jason doing the same until he was right on my heels at the door.<br>"Met me at my house, 5:00." he whispered in my ear before ducking out of the door and down the hallway. Was I going to meet 'his crew'? The thought scared me to death. I scurried to my locker and grabbed my studies for the night. I slammed my locker just in time to see Jason slam Kayla against a wall. I stopped myself from puking and walked the other way.

"What the hell are you supposed to wear when you meet someone's 'crew'?" I asked myself while starring at my closet. I grabbed my phone and dialed my father's number.  
>"Kill McCann yet?" he yawned into the phone.<br>I rolled my eyes, "No. But I have plan."  
>"And what might that be?" he said with acid in his voice.<br>"I'm going to get close to him," I smirked, "get a little more information on him and his crew."  
>"That's dangerous. It's only your first mission."<br>"Worried about your little girl?"  
>"I don't want you to screw this up." he replied dryly.<br>I frowned, "Have a little faith. I'm meeting his crew tonight, and I need to run this through with Boss."  
>"There is no direct contact with Boss."<br>"Okay, so give me his number." I sighed, and plopped down on the floor in front of my closet.  
>"Your not getting it, you will never, under any circumstances, talk to Boss in person, on the phone, through a camera. He won't allow it."<br>"But he texts me."  
>My father gave out a sarcastic laugh, "you think Boss has the time to text you?"<br>I glared at the air in front of me, "Fine. Then tell who ever the fuck runs this shit." I hung up the phone, "asshole." I muttered, and stood. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, high top Nikes, and a long sleeve v-neck black shirt. I through on the clothes, curled the ends of my hair, and headed out the door. Not before tucking my gun in back of my jeans, like a cop would do. I covered it up with a blue Aero hoodie.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Jason's house at 4:56, he was standing outside in a long sleeve red shirt, black skinny jeans, black Supras, a long chain around his neck, and a red a hat turned backwards. I bit my lip then composed my self. I was about to get out when Jason opened the passenger door.<br>He slid in, "Nice ride." he commented on my Ashton Martin before pulling out his phone. I just stared at him as he typed on his Blackberry. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "You wanna drive, or sit there and fantasize about me?" I glared at him, put the car into gear, and drove off. "Get on the interstate heading west, I'll tell you when to get off." I nodded, and followed his directions.  
>"So how'd you manage this sex on wheels?" he commented going through my car and radio.<br>I rolled my eyes at his rummaging hands, "My dad's apology for missing 8th grade graduation."  
>I could tell he looked up at me appalled, "He bought you car when you where in 8th grade?"<br>I laughed, "Nah, he waited till I got my permit."  
>"This car is fucking amazing." he commented again.<br>"I get it. I got a badass car. Can we move on now?" I rolled my eyes. I get enough looks pulling up to the grocery store, I didn't need this dude reminding me every second.  
>"Get off on the next exit."<br>"So what are we exactly doing?"  
>"Your going to do an agility course. So how useful you really are to us."<br>"I thought the deal was for you to help me? Not me help you."  
>He scoffed, "Yeah, I'll help you. But you know to much. In the end, we'd probably kill you anyway."<br>I slammed on my breaks and pulled off to the side of interstate.  
>"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, bracing himself on the dashboard.<br>"What the fuck are you doing?" I countered, "The deal was you get me out of all this shit! Not pull me in deeper!"  
>He shrugged, "To bad. Either you join us, or you die."<br>"What about my dad?"  
>He shrugged again, "Your going to help bring down his little agency."<br>"This wasn't part of the deal!" I yelled, I pressed my forehead against the steering wheel.  
>"Sorry babe."<br>I turned my head to look at him, "I was going to go Harvard." I whispered. He didn't look at me. "I was going to become lawyer, help people get out of fucked up situations like this." he again didn't say anything. "Is there anyway of getting out of this?" I whispered much softer then before.  
>He looked at me with soft eyes, "If only there was."<br>I sat up, "Then we run away."  
>He laughed, "It's not that easy."<br>"I wish it was."  
>"We all do." he muttered, pulling out his phone, "Yo James, we're running a little late." he said into phone after dialing a number, "Nah man, she's getting cold feet." he paused then let out a low chuckle, "You never know, aight.."<br>"They don't actually want me to join, do they?" I asked, turning on my blinker and getting back on the interstate.  
>"I saved your life. You should thank me." I gave him a question glance, "I persuaded them into letting you join, they wanted to kill you the second that I told them our little deal."<br>"So basically, I'm going to go meet the dicks that were planning on killing me."  
>He busted out laughing, "pretty much. But, you were always a target."<br>"What?"  
>"Your dad, you really don't know anything about his job do you?" I shook my head no, "Your dad is the best assassin out there, world known. He mainly works for the big dogs, kills only for the best. My crew has gone to him."<br>I didn't reply, I knew my dad was good…but world known?  
>"Why would your crew go to him?"<br>"There's another trying to take over our territory, we needed to take out the leader. Turns out, the leader was one of your dad's agencies best customers. They spun around on us, killed my best friend. But I was the one that was supposed to be killed."  
>My eyes started tearing up, "My dad's a monster."<br>"We all are sweetheart."  
>"Your not that bad." I whispered, I felt his eyes on me but I wouldn't look back at him, "I can tell your not as bad. Not as bad as my father." I let out a small laugh, "You know, the man can't carry on a simple conversation with me?"<br>"Why's that?"  
>"I was never supposed to be born, he's ashamed of me. I was a mistake, he knocked up my mother after paying hundred dollars for a night of fun."<br>"Your mom was a-"  
>"A whore. Yes."<br>"I wasn't going to say that…"  
>"Might as well, it's the truth."<br>"Get off here." he muttered. I did and followed his directions for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a warehouse, it looked abandoned, but I knew it wasn't. "Prepare yourself." he said before getting out and walking to the warehouse. I scurried after him.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered, standing close behind him.  
>"Their first reaction is key. If they act pervy towards you, you'll be fine, if they are dicks, well things might not turn out to great…"<br>I frowned, "Maybe I should've worn something more provocative."  
>Jason busted out laughing, "It might've helped." He opened the door and stepped into a huge loft elevator, I followed suit before he shut the bar door on me. I jumped when two huge metal door clamped over the door.<br>"So what's this agility course deal?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.  
>"Its going to start with fist fighting, and then we'll see how good your aim is."<br>I nodded, and pulled the hood up on my Aero hoody. Play it cool, act like you know what the hell your doing.  
>"Put your damn hood down." Jason snapped, pulling it down forcefully accidentally grabbing hair, I yelped out, "Chill the fuck out, your not accepted in yet."<br>I sighed, and shrunk behind him.  
>When the elevator lurched to a stop, Jason typed in some number so the metal doors would open. My breath hitched when I was finally able to see into the room.<p>

The room opened up to glass staircase, which lead to who know, beside that was a pool table, a couple of guys standing around it. Behind that, almost out of my sight, was a small sitting room, I only noticed because of the smoke rising from that direction. On the other side of that stairs where metal doors, shelves of photos lay beside them. There was another door behind the stair case.  
>"I get it. I got a bad ass hideout. Can we move on now?" Jason said in a high pitch tone, mocking me. I gave him a sarcastic laugh, and followed him past the dudes playing pool.<br>"Who's this chicka?" a Hispanic dude whistled as I walked by. Jason sent him a warning look, the guy spun around and didn't say anything else.  
>"Let's go." Jason said, grabbing my elbow and escorting me to the smoke filled sitting area.<br>I coughed lightly as I sat down next to Jason.  
>"So this is Adrienne?" an intimidating, really tan, man spoke, he had a Boston accent. I gave him a small smile in which he returned with a toothy one. They aren't as bad as Jason talked them up to be. "It'd be a shame to have to kill such a beautiful girl." Jason tensed beside me, but I kept calm and collected. "How do I know I can trust you?"<br>"I-"  
>But Jason cut me off, "Shut the fuck up."<br>"Chill out bro." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I have a question for you, first." I said to the man. Jason grumbled beside me, and flopped back hard. "Are you going to make me kill me anyone?"  
>The man laughed, "That's your choice sweetheart."<br>I silently thanked God, "So what-"  
>"That's enough Adrienne." Jason mumbled.<br>"Jason." the man snapped, "Let the girl speak, or leave." Jason got up and walked to the pool table, but not before shooting me an evil eye.  
>I smiled back the man, "May I know your name? Or is this all secret like my father's agency?"<br>"I'm Alec." he replied with a sly smile.  
>"Nice to meet you," I smiled, "Jason told me that I would work mainly the deals and such…but I don't really trust him."<br>"Oh but you will have to."  
>"Why is that?" I ask, setting back. I honestly didn't feel uncomfortable. If Jason wouldn't have killed me, I'd probably kick my feet up on the coffee table in front of me.<br>"He's your trainer, your partner. Everything he does, you do. And the opposite." He shrugged. I nodded, maybe after I got more acquainted with everyone, I'd be able to exchange. "It's permanent." I groaned, making Alec laugh.  
>"Is there anyway I could do the background work?" I asked, in a small voice, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Organize things, I mean I'll clean!"<br>Alike again laughed, "I still have not decided, I will after your agility course."  
>I nodded, "So, what happens when my fathers agency contact me again, and I have yet to kill Jason?"<br>He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, connecting his fingers in front of him, "Your going to have to go off radar." I gave him a look, "You will have to stay here, we are going to make them think you are hostage."  
>"What about school?" I asked. No, I have not lost all hope in Harvard.<br>"As far as I'm concerned, you've got the flu." He smirked. He was going to get my school work sent to me. "But you cannot leave unless otherwise permitted. Understand?"  
>I nodded, "May I go get my things?"<br>He nodded, "This will not go into effect until tomorrow. Have your bags packed and in your car. When you leave school, you will be ambushed to make it appear as if you've been kidnapped. You will be returned here. Have you received anything from your father recently?"  
>I pulled out my phone, "he gave me this when he broke the news."<br>"May I see it?" I nodded and handed him the phone. He examined it, pressed the screen a few times, "The idiot didn't put a tracker on it."  
>"what does that mean?"<br>Alec gave me a smile, "things just got a whole lot easier. James!"  
>"Sir?" called a tall tan blonde with beautiful green eyes.<br>"Take Mrs. Adrienne here to the Training room, get her ready."  
>"Yes sir." he nodded to Alec, then turned to me, "Come with me gorgeous." he winked. I think I just died. I blushed a thousand reds, but followed him nonetheless.<p>

"Eh where you going?" Jason called after I had walked past the pool table. He glanced up at me as he shot the cue ball.  
>"The training room…" I mumble, biting my lip, "Jason…" I muttered as low as possible, he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Come with me?"<br>He looked shocked at first, but then he shrugged and set down his stick, and walked over to me, "Let's go shawty." I smiled up at him and followed him to the training room.  
>"Thought I lost you back there." James smiled up at me. I smiled back, trying not to notice his shirtless torso. The boy was ripped.<br>"Let's get this going… I need to get her back before her Pops starts getting suspicious." Jason said, casting a menacing look over to James. He leaned against a wall and pulled out an iPod and plugged the buds into his ears.  
>James smirked at him then turned to me, "Change into these sweats." he threw them towards and I caught them. I stood there waiting for him to tell me where to change. "You going to change or not?" he raised an eyebrow at me.<br>"Wait you want me to change out here?" I asked, pointing at the ground, he nodded, "In front of both of you." he nodded again. I just stood there dumbfounded.  
>"Oh come here." Jason snapped, He moved to a corner and took of his hoody, making a makeshift changing room for me. I scrambled to him and stood between him and the corner.<br>"So are you going to close your eyes or…?"  
>"Just change damn it!"<br>I jumped and started to strip, trying not to notice Jason's eyes on me. I quickly threw on the sweats and the over sized shirt. I silently congratulated myself for wearing a cami under my shirt, so Jason only seen my black and blue boy short underwear. Jason put his hoody back on, then let me move out of the corner.  
>"Alright," James said clapping his hands together, "Let's see what your better at, fighting with fists, or a weapon." I gulped.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on get mad!" James yelled as he swung at me, I ducked but landed on my ass. I let out a half yell as he tried to round kick my head. I got up and ran towards Jason. "He's not going to be around you all the time!"<br>I stopped mid-step, he had a point, "Your father might be the best, but you're the worst." He taunted. I felt my stomach bubble up, he was starting to hit that nerve. "You'll never make it. I bet you were planning to go to college right? Had your life planned out." I turned to look at him, I think my right just twitched, "You were going to get married, pop out a kid or two," He smirked, circling me, "The man would be doctor, not a gang banger like your little friend over there," he said motioning to Jason, Jason was oblivious to everything, his music was turned up loud. I looked at him for a moment, that's when James tried to hit me. But I blocked him, caught his hand just inches from my face.  
>"Don't fuck with me James."<br>"No, that's what Jason does."  
>I let out a growl of pure pissed off-ness, I twisted his arm in a painful direction. He yelled out and spun around, trying to stop the pain, I twisted further and he feel to his knees. "You want to say anything else?" I whispered in his ear.<br>"Bitch." he spit out. I let go of his arm and kicked him in the spine. He fell fast first, his head slamming against the padded floor.  
>I stood, fists ready, "Get up."<br>He let out a laugh, "Your pretty hot when you get pissed." for some reason the pissed me off more. I grabbed his hair pulling him up.  
>"How hot do you think I am now?" I slammed his head against my knee, knocking him out.<br>"Dayyy-umm." Jason said, snapping me back to reality, "And I thought I had bad when you fucking kicked me in my side." he gave me a small glare, which I returned with a small smile. "Alright, obviously, you can hold your own with fist fighting. Now lets go to the shooting range." I grabbed my clothes and followed him.

* * *

><p>"If you point this gun at me, you won't get off so easy again." Jason said handing me a handgun, "this is a 9x19mm Walther p99, it has a little kick…so it'll take some getting used to." For some reason, it was hot for him to just look at the gun and know exactly what it was.<br>"It looks like my gun." I muttered, reaching behind me, and pulling out.  
>"You brought your fucking gun?" he yelled, he stepped back a bit.<br>"I don't trust you McCann." I mumbled, replacing it.  
>Jason regain his composure, "Well, your gun is the same as this one, have you shot it before?" I shook my head no, "okay well, come here." I followed him into a room, a narrow room, a target was hung in the middle. Jason handed me the gun and moved me to the marked line where I was supposed to stand. I was about to cock the gun, and let it loose, but Jason did something I didn't expect him to.<br>"Alright, fire the gun when I tell you to." he whispered in my ear. He stepped up right behind me, my back pressed against his chest. He slide his fingers down my raised arms slowly, I could feel his breath on my neck. When his hands reached mine, he wrapped them around mine, steadying my arms. My heart was bounding hard, my entire body pulsing. "Fire." he whispered, and I did. I only glanced at the target, before shooting. The gun kicked me back a little, but Jason was braced. "Holy shit." he said, backing off and running to the target, "you fucking got a bulls eye. Alec is gonna freak when he sees this." Jason had a smile so wide I thought I was dreaming. It was a genuine smile, he was genuinely excited that I had gotten a bulls eye.  
>I smiled back at him and lowered the gun, but Jason's smile faded, "He's going to make you do more then just background stuff if he finds out. You're the best, I mean, the only person we have to get a bulls eye the first time ever shooting a gun." He ripped down the target, and stared at it for a moment.<br>"Jason?"  
>"Tell me know, do you really want to be in all this?" his eyes looked worried, "If I turn this in," he gestured to the target, "I have no control over what he makes you do."<br>"If I'm good at this, then well, shouldn't I do it?"  
>Jason walked over to me, "This could change everything, Adrienne. You wouldn't work the background, you'd be out in the field with me."<br>I gulped, "Maybe that's where I want to be."  
>He shook his head, "Its not as easy as you think."<br>"But, you'll help me, right?"  
>"I can't be there all the time."<br>He was right, I was relying on him way to much. I didn't trust him, or at least, that's that I kept telling myself. I didn't want to trust him, I didn't want to find him extremely attractive, and I didn't want to be beside him in the field. I needed to trust him, I couldn't help but find him extremely attractive, and I needed to be beside him. This was all wrong, shouldn't I be daddy's little girl, be on his side? But since when has he ever been on my side?  
>"But I'll be there when I can." he muttered, his hand placed gently on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my shoulder.<br>"I shouldn't have to rely on you."  
>"Who else are you going to rely on? Your father?"<br>I narrowed my eyes at him, "If I killed you, I would probably become closer to him. He'd stop treating me like I'm a mistake."  
>"If you had wanted to kill me, you would've done it already." He said stepping up to me, "If I really thought you where going to kill me, I would've already killed you."<br>I closed to space between us, "People can change there mind." I held the gun up in between our bodies, the muzzle facing his chin.  
>"Pull the trigger." He said, his eyes never leaving mine, "If you want to be so closer to you father, pull the fucking trigger."<br>I stared back into his hazel eyes, I wondered what it would be like if I did pull the trigger. Would things be easier? Would I be able to go to Harvard? Or would the rest of his crew kill me before I could even open the door?  
>But I know exactly why I couldn't pull the trigger…<br>I'd miss the son of bitch to much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three in the same night! hehe I love writing ahead :P [Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are unfamiliar.]

* * *

><p>I don't know how long me and Jason stood there staring at each other, gun held between us, but I forgot everything as I stared into his eyes. This boy was a killer, a murderer, everything I frowned upon three days ago… yet here I am, waiting, no wishing, he would make the next move.<br>"Do you want to kill me or not?" he said, his face and voice stayed monotone.  
>"I-" but he didn't give me time to reply, he pushed his forearm against my stomach, sending me back a few inches, he grabbed the gun and pointed it straight at me. He looked at me over his hand, his face hard and his cold.<br>"Give me one fucking reason why I should blow your head off."  
>I glared at him and pulled my gun out just as swiftly, "Because when you pull that trigger, I pull mine. Don't fuck with me McCann."<br>He glared at me, but made no move. We both stood there motionless, waiting to see what the other would do.  
>"Well, I was hoping you would shoot the target, not Jason." a voice commented from the door. Jason glanced over, and I smirked, I kicked his hand sending his gun flying behind me. He looked back at me wide eyed, coming face to face with the muzzle of my gun, "I believe I know what field to put you in Mrs. Kane." Alec walked away, the sound of door slamming made me jump. What had I just done?<br>"Fuck." Jason muttered, his face falling, "Do you have nay idea what you just did?"  
>I replaced my gun in the band of jeans, "I'm in your field of work now, aren't I?"<br>"Not exactly." He said, running a finger through his hair, "I make bombs, but I'm not terrible with a gun either."  
>"So… what does that mean?"<br>Jason looked up at me with soft eyes, "Your going to be our new assassin."  
>I felt my body go numb. I was going to have the same job as my father, I would kill people for a living now. I was going to be just as much a monster as he was. I would bring a whole new meaning to 'like father, like daughter'.<br>"J-Jason, I can't… I can't be like him. I- I… won't be like him. I refuse to be a monster like him."  
>"I'm afraid…"<br>"Don't you dare tell me I don't have choice!" I said thrusting my finger in his chest, my eyes glaring into his wide ones, "I haven't had a fucking choice since I met you. I think it's about time I called my own shots." I shoved past him to the door, "Alec!" I yelled, my fury making my voice crack a little. "Alec!" I screamed again once I made back to the main entrance. "Ale-"  
>"What's with all the screaming love?" He cooed from atop of stairs.<br>"I won't do it." I said, staring up at him. I wouldn't back down. I'm not going to be Jason's and his little crew's bitch, I refuse it.  
>"Won't do what?" he said, descending the stairs slowly.<br>"Kill people. I won't be like him Alec, I will not be like my father."  
>"What makes you think I would make you do that?" Alec said, standing in front of me now, "I've already told you I would not make you kill anyone."<br>"But-"  
>"Keeping word around here is nothing to joke about, you'll learn that rather quickly."<br>"I-"  
>"Adrienne!" Jason yelled, I could here his footsteps running down the hall.<br>"You will simply take care of Jason, make sure he doesn't act like… well, you know Jason. That is your assignment for right now."  
>"What?" Me and Jason said at the same time, however his voice was more breathless.<br>"You heard me," Alec smiled, "Adrienne, you will be Jason's guardian, with him all the time."  
>"Isn't that what a partner does?"<br>"No, this is more… intimate." I felt my cheeks heat up at the word, "You will be staying in the same quarters, spend every moment with him until I give you word your assignment is up. You will know Jason better then he even knows himself."  
>"Do I have a say in this?" Jason said, his voice hard.<br>"No." Alec snapped, then headed up the stairs again, "Your assignment, Mrs. Kane, starts tomorrow."  
>I looked over at Jason, how looked at me also. Both of our eyes wide. There was no way this was going to work.<p>

"So… see you tomorrow." I said as I pulled up to his house.  
>"Like we have a choice." he mumbled.<br>"Look," I snapped, stopping him from opening the door, "We are in this together, whether we like it or not. So we either grow up and get used to it, or fight like five years olds for the entirety of my assignment. I'd much rather not fight."  
>"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Nanny Adrienne." he smirked, before opening the door and jumping before my fist could get to him.<p>

When I got home proceeded in packing up everything in my closet and bathroom. I sighed when my closet was empty and my suitcase full. I needed a few extra things however, which meant: 24 hour Wal-mart, here I come. But I didn't want to go by myself, so I called the only person I knew to be up: McCann.  
>"Yeah?" he mumbled into the phone, I heard several gun shots and buttons being pushed.<br>"What are you doing?" I said, pressing the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I emptied my medicine cabinet into my duffel bag.  
>"Why?"<br>"I need to go to Wal-Mart."  
>"And this pertains to me because…?"<br>"Do you really want me to go to Wal-mart all by myself at," I glanced at my beside clock, "11:57?" I through my duffel bag on my bed, and crossed my arms.  
>"Do you really think I care?"<br>"Jason…" I mumbled/whined.  
>"Bitch you disarmed me today, what use will I be to you?"<br>I laughed, he had a point, "But people find you intimidating, they'll think I'm helpless and gang up on me… I don't know how to take down several people. Besides I can't just waltz into Wal-mart with a gun."  
>"I have." he replied, the shooting and buttons stopped. I heard rustling. He was getting dressed, I mentally high-fived myself.<br>"But your Jason McCann." I said his name in a seductive voice.  
>"Oh baby say that again." he moaned into the phone, but I could tell he was joking.<br>"Jason McCann," I said again, "Get your ass over here."  
>"Bitch." he muttered before hanging up the phone. I smiled to myself and finished packing my shoes.<br>Just when I finished pouring me a glass of coke, there was a knock at my door. I set the glass down and walked to the door. I looked out the peep hole to see Jason in a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and his black hat twisted backwards.  
>I opened the door and smiled at him, "You better buy me food." He mumbled, his face plain as he walked into my apartment.<br>I laughed at him and went to grab my bag, I came back to see Jason sprawled out on the couch half asleep. I grabbed the list of things I needed, and walked over to him, "Jason, I didn't call you over to sleep on my couch."  
>"It's pretty damn comfy though." he muttered, settling down into it more.<br>"Jason… you can sleep when we come back."  
>He opened one eye at me, and smirk playing on his lips, "Your inviting me to stay the night?"<br>I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go."  
>He mumbled something about how I was pushy, and got up.<p>

"What do you have to get?" Jason asked, as we walked through the shampoo aisle.  
>I pushed the buggy ahead of me as Jason walked beside me, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. "Shampoo, bath soap, razors, girl stuff." I shrugged.<br>He scrunched his face up, "you brought me along so you could buy tampons?"  
>I busted out laughing, "Nah, I have enough at home." He shuttered, which made me laugh harder. "Do you need anything?"<br>"Food."  
>"Besides that?"<br>He thought for a moment, before wiggling his eyebrows at me and walking away. I gave him a weird look but continued on with my shopping. I was deciding on which razor was the best when Jason returned with arms full of food. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he carefully loaded the buggy, "Your skinny ass is going to eat all that?"  
>"Yup." he popped the 'p', "Oh and I got these," he pulled out a box of condoms, "for later." he wiggled his eyebrows at me.<br>I narrowed my eyes at me, "You will not, I repeat not, be getting any in during this assignment."  
>"Yeah we'll see." he said with a smug smile as he through the condoms in the buggy. When he wasn't looking, I would take them out.<br>After I had got all the bathroom stuff I needed, we headed to the electronics by Jason's request.  
>"So are you a virgin?" he asked randomly as he observed the Xbox 360 games.<br>"What the fuck?" I asked leaning the against the buggy, giving him an appalled look.  
>"That's what I'm asking." he said looking back at me.<br>"That's personal."  
>"You're a virgin." I could see his smirk in the reflection of the protective glass covering the shelves.<br>I rolled my eyes at him and looked at my list one last time, I had everything. "Are you going to just look at the games, or are you going to buy one?"  
>"Go ahead and check out, I'll meet you up there." he said, crouching down to look at the bottom shelf. I got a nice view of his ass through his red boxer-briefs. I blushed, and pushed the buggy away.<p>

After standing in line for what seemed forever, I finally made it to the cashier. "Find everything okay?" said a girl a little older then me, her eyes looked sleepy, and I felt sorry that she had to work so late.  
>"Yes, thank you." I smiled politely back. I started piling up the belt-thingy with my items, not paying attention to what I put. I stood there awkwardly as she rung everything up. I froze when she got to the second to last item, Jason's condoms.<br>She raised an eyebrow at me but went to scan them, "You- You can take those out." She gave me a look, but set them aside.  
>"Do you have a Xbox?" asked Jason as he walked up, reading the back of his game.<br>"Yes." I muttered, putting the bags into the buggy without any help from him. The cashier gave me an all knowing look before she stashed the condoms on the other side of her register. I gave her a silent thank you.  
>"Your total is 52.46." she muttered, stealing a glance at Jason. She found him attractive. And for some reason, I felt a little self pride to be seen in public with him.<br>"Do you need me to pay for that?" I asked Jason, motioning to his game, before swiping my card.  
>"what?" he said looking up at me, "Oh, no."<br>I swiped my card and thanked the cashier.  
>"Can I drive?" Jason smiled.<br>"If you load these groceries into my car." I said holding up the keys. He snatched them and basically ran to my car, pushing the buggy with him. I laughed and followed.  
>When I reached the car, Jason was hurriedly putting in the groceries. "Wreck my car, and you die." I said before getting in the passenger seat.<br>"Hell yeah." He sang as he got into the driver seat, a childish smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile also. He put the stereo on full blast as he backed out, he wanted everyone to know he was driving an Aston Martin.  
>"God I love his car!" He yelled when we got on the nearly empty interstate, that's when he let it go. He pushed his foot into the gas, going up to 90.<br>"We get pulled over, your paying the ticket."  
>"Yes ma'am." he said, the smile never leaving his face. His smile blew me away, it was gorgeous, and I cherished it. Because it was rarity to see Jason McCann with a genuine smile. "I'm hungry." he said as he got off on my exit, "Want McDonalds?"<br>I shook my head, "I'm good."  
>He pulled to the right into the McDonald's parking lot, he pulled through the drive thru and ordered. "So are you really going to let me stay the night, or do I have to drive home half asleep at," he looked at the clock, "two o'clock in the morning?" he asked as he pulled around to the window.<br>I shrugged, "You can stay."  
>He nodded, handing the girl his money. I couldn't help but notice how she bit her lip when she took in Jason and my car. "That girl totally just checked you out." I laughed, pulling my knees up, and leaning my back against the car door.<br>"What? Her?" Jason said looking at me, "Whatever."  
>"How much you want to bet she's gonna ask you your name?"<br>"Ten says she won't." he said holding his hand to me.  
>"Ten says she will." I shook his hand and waited for the girl to return with Jason's food.<br>"Thank you have a nice day… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" she said smiling at him. She was okay, but Jason could do better.  
>"Ha!" I exclaimed as he reached for the food, his ass barely coming off the seat, but just enough for me to grab his wallet. I pulled out a ten then through it back at him.<br>"Sorry I didn't know you had a girlfriend." the girl blushed. I leaned over to stick my head out the window.  
>"Have a nice night!" I smiled and rolled up the window.<br>"Damn it." Jason muttered, as he pulled away.

"I'm going to start betting you when dudes check you out." Jason called from the living room. I heard my Xbox ding, letting me know Jason was about to play whatever game he just bought.  
>"Dudes don't check me out." I said back, setting my stuff into my duffel bag.<br>"I nearly clocked a guy out tonight because he stared at your ass to long."  
>I blushed, "Puh-lease."<br>"Your so oblivious."  
>"ohhh big word." I cooed, putting all his junk food in a bag.<br>"Shut up." he muttered, his mouth full. I grabbed his bag and set it on the kitchen counter.  
>"I'm going to take a shower, don't break anything." I said, walking back to my room and shutting the door. I quickly took a shower and shaved. I threw on my long plaid pj's and a long sleeve shirt, I dried my hair as mush as possible and through it into a "ballerina bun", it'd give me pretty curls in the morning.<br>"So how long do you plan on playing that game?" I yawned as I plopped down beside Jason's feet. He was sprawled out on the couch, but gave me just enough room to sit with my legs to my chest.  
>"Till I pass out." he muttered, his voice sleepy.<br>"Kay." I yawned again. If I didn't know that I would only be at school for a whopping 2 hours tomorrow, I'd be freaking out at the late-ness of the hour. I got up and grabbed Jason some extra pillows and a blanket. "Night." I called, shutting my bedroom door.  
>I set my alarm clock, and crawled into bed, the duvet and extra soft mattress making me even more sleepy.<br>I was almost asleep, so close I sighed in content. "Adrienne?" Jason spoke from my door.  
>I growled and looked up at him, squinting my eyes in the dark, "What?"<br>"your couch isn't comfortable."  
>"What do you want me to do about it?" I mumbled, flipping on my stomach, and burying my face in my pillow.<br>"I'm going to sleep in here, kay?"  
>I mumbled and incoherent response and scooted over. I was not in the mood to argue. I felt the bed move as he settle into it. It didn't take me long to pass out after that.<p>

I woke up to my alarm clock playing the radio, I reached over and shut it off. I was about to lay back down when I noticed I was hovering over Jason. My knee in between his legs, his left leg wrapped around my left ankle, and his hand on the back of my right knee. I didn't move, I just stared at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful.  
>I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jason let out a low moan, his hand traveling up the back of my thigh, leaving goose bumps in its path. He moaned again and flipped over on his stomach, sending me under him, his head tucked under my chin. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, securing me to him, his leg left in between mine and completely wrapped around my right leg. I laid there, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.<br>I was about to wake him up when my phone went off. He jumped, and froze for a moment, noticing what position he was in. He slowly looked up at me, and I raised my eyebrows at him.  
>"Uh…" he mumbled before rolling off to my right and running his hand through his hair. I didn't say anything, I reached over and picked up my phone, not looking at the caller ID.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Have you killed him?"<br>I sat up straight, "Dad?"  
>"Well, have you?"<br>"Not exactly." I muttered, looking over at Jason. He was setting up in his elbows, making his abs look more prominent.  
>"What do you mean, 'not exactly'? Your making Boss nervous."<br>"I know, I know. But I'm getting there. I promise. I'm trying to get… a little more information about his crew for you."  
>"Don't get caught."<br>"Oh I won't." I smirked. I looked up to see Jason walking to my bathroom. And that's when I noticed the kid was only in his red boxer-briefs. "I gotta get ready for school." and I hung up the phone.  
>I got dressed while Jason was in the shower. I decided on just some holey skinny jeans, and a cute Aero shirt. I pulled my hair down, and let the ringlets fall past my shoulders, I braided my bangs and pulled the them back.<br>"Aye, can you run to my car and get my clothes?" Jason called from the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist. Beads of water dripping down his body. I had to hold back the involuntary shutter.  
>"Where's your keys?"<br>"Kitchen counter." he said before shutting the door.  
>I grabbed his keys and walked down the stairs of my apartment. I didn't know which car was his, so I clicked the lock button. And the car went off, I nearly screamed when I realized what car was his. He had a fucking Camaro, a black fucking Camaro.<br>I popped the trunk, grabbed his clothes, and basically ran back to my apartment. "You have a fucking CAMARO?" I yelled, busting into the bathroom. He was blow drying his hair.  
>"And?" he yelled over the sound of the blow dryer.<br>"That's like… my dream car!"  
>He just chuckled and turned off the blow dryer. He slipped on his black boxers under the towel then let it drop, "If you love my car so much, lets trade."<br>I thought about it for a moment, "Can I drive it?"  
>He looked up at me as he pulled up his pants, "I don't know…"<br>"I let you drive my car!"  
>He grabbed his shirt then walked out of the bathroom, "Make me some breakfast and I'll think about it."<br>I huffed and rolled my eyes. He wasn't being very fair.  
>I followed him out and into the kitchen, "What do you want?" I mumbled.<br>"What can you make?" he glanced up from his blackberry.  
>"Eggs, Biscuits, Pancakes-"<br>"Pancakes!"  
>I laughed and pulled out the ingredients, Jason didn't say anything. He only smirked and typed on his blackberry. A question popped into my head and it came out before I could stop it, "Are you and Kayla… together?"<br>He laughed, "Nah."  
>"Than what was that during Biology."<br>He shrugged, "She latched on to me and I played along, I mean, she's pretty damn hot." I rolled my eyes and flipped his pancake, "Why? You jealous?"  
>"Of Kayla?" I scoffed, "Hell no. She's a whore."<br>"She get's more then you do."  
>"I don't sleep around."<br>"Oh that's right! You're a virgin."  
>I spun around and pointed my spatula at him, "Do want you pancakes or not?"<br>"Sorry." he laughed.  
>I grumbled curse words at him and continued cooking him his damn pancakes.<p>

"Man those pancakes where good." Jason said rubbing his stomach as we walked down to our cars.  
>"Thank you." I smiled, I unlocked my car and threw my last bag in. I turned around to say bye to Jason but he was already in his car. I sighed, and got in.<br>"Aye." Jason said, pulling up next my car, "You don't know me, remember?"  
>I had to stop myself from frowning, "And you are?"<br>He smirked then sped off. Gah his car's engine sounded like sex. OH MY GOD I SOUND LIKE HIM!


	5. Chapter 5

[Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are familiar.] [I just realized that my disclaimer has been wrong in the past chapters so... i do not own ANY CSI characters, or Bieber regardless of the disclaimer in previous chapters... End of story.] [I just don't wanna get sued :P]

I want to thank all you guys for the reviews(: they are amazing, and I'm glad your likin' mah story! :P

* * *

><p>*****Note that <strong>bold<strong> signifies that Jason, James, or someone other then Adrienne has texted her, _Italic _is her response her texting*****

* * *

><p>I reached the school 3 minutes before the first bell rang. In my book, that was late. I jumped out of my car and practically ran to the building. I pulled my locker open and grabbed my books. I shut my locker and nearly screamed when I seen Jason standing there.<br>"I thought you didn't know me?" I muttered, opening my notebook trying to find my first period project.  
>"What class do you have?"<br>"Art."  
>"Skip with me?" he whispered.<br>I scoffed, "Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled. People stopped and looked at us, "I don't even know who you are!" I huffed, and stomped away.  
>"But you wish you did!" He yelled, I could tell he was trying not to laugh.<br>I slipped into my desk and started to finish up my project when my phone buzzed.  
><strong>I'll get you for that.<strong> It was Jason. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips.  
><em>Whatever do you mean? ;P<em>  
><strong>When is James coming?<strong>  
><em>Next period. I'm supposed to stage like I was grabbed in the hall then forced into my car.<em>  
><strong>When do I get to leave?<strong>  
><em>I think you have to stay the whole day…<em> I lied, I really didn't know when he got to leave. I just wanted to piss him off.  
><strong>NOT FAIR. -_-<strong>  
><em>:) In yo face.<em>  
><strong>Bitch.<strong>  
><em>Dick.<em>  
><strong>I know you want it babe, but you'll have to wait. ;)<strong>  
>I gasped at his text, he did not just say that! <em>Horndog.<em>  
><strong>You know you like it.<strong>  
><em>You wish.<em>  
><strong>Seriously, when has any guy showed you as much attention as I have?<strong>  
>I narrowed my eyes at my phone, <em>That's offensive.<em>  
><strong>You just can't wait for me to jump your bones.<strong>  
><em>Your dead McCann. Dead.<em>  
><strong>Not if I kill you first.<strong>  
>I shuttered and put my phone away. I finished my project just before the bell rang, I turned it in and strutted to my next period class, I was ready to leave.<br>I sat in the back, like always, my phone perched on my thigh.  
><strong>Be there in 5. -James<strong>  
>I smiled wide and texted Jason, <em>James will be here in five… are you leaving or staying?<em>  
><strong>What do you think?<strong>  
>I rolled my eyes and closed the text. I sat there not paying attention to the teacher what so ever, it seemed like forever for James to text he was here. <strong>Here, front bathroom. Hurry.<strong>  
><em>Leggo.<em> I quickly told Jason.  
>"May I go to the bathroom?" I raised my hand, cutting off my teacher, she gave me a funny look but nodded. I grabbed my stuff and walked out.<br>I didn't know what to expect when I reached the bathroom, but I sure as hell didn't expect a bag over my head.  
>"What the fuck?" I yelled.<br>"Hush." James ordered. I felt him throw me over his shoulder, my ass high in the air.  
>"Nice Ass." Jason commented when James opened a door, I could feel the cool air around us. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Keys?" he asked beside my head now.<br>"Bag." I replied, my voice muffled from the damn bag over my head.  
>"Hey! What's going on?" someone yelled.<br>"Fuck." Jason muttered, I heard keys rattle and James sped up, "Take my car, I'll drive her."  
>"Aight." James spoke. I heard a car door open and I was thrown in, the door slamming shut behind me. My car engine ignited and Jason swerved out of the parking space and down the parking lot.<br>"Jason?" I muttered.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you take the damn bag off my head?"  
>"Oh yeah." he unloosened something then pulled it back. I took in a deep breath and slouched against the seat.<br>My phone started ringing, me and Jason both looked at each other wide eyed. I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It was an unknown number.  
>"Do I answer it?"<br>He thought for a moment, glancing between my phone and the road, "No, we will let Alec."  
>I nodded and put my phone on silent.<br>"So…" I said cutting into the thick silence between us, "What's your schedule for today?"  
>"I have some business to finish up."<br>"Are you going to make a bomb?" I simply asked, no filter.  
>He laughed, "Yeah, actually, I am."<br>"Can I watch?" I asked happily. Why was I getting excited over him making a bomb?  
>"I'd rather you not."<br>"Why is that?"  
>"If something goes wrong, you might get hurt." he shrugged. I think my heart melted. He cared.<br>"I trust you."  
>"Lies."<br>"No, I really do trust you. I've been lying to myself." I looked out the window, avoiding his eyes, "If I'm being completely honest, I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you and your crew." I let out a half-hearted laugh, "My life is so twisted right now."  
>"It will be for a while."<br>"What happens when my father comes for me? If he even does."  
>"I'll take him down." he shrugged again.<br>"Just like that?" I asked.  
>He nodded, "Unless you don't want me to."<br>I shook my head, "But only if he comes after me, or threatens you." Jason raised an eyebrow at me, "The man is still my father. No matter how shitty he is."  
>"Whatever happened to your mom?"<br>"I think my father killed her. The last thing I remember from the last time I saw my mom was a bang. Like a gun shot." I sighed, I needed to change the topic, "How'd you come across Alec?"  
>"I was hiding away in Colorado, Alec had done some research on me. He knew that I wouldn't just go down like that, not that easy. He searched for me, some how he found me. I joined 11 months ago, almost a year."<br>"How long has James been there?"  
>"Believe it or not, James is Alec's step son." Jason let out a laugh, "He met her when Alec went to bail out James. He recruited James because the dude is the best kick-boxer around, could kick a guys ass five times his size."<br>I nodded, "Who was your last girlfriend?" again, I had no filter. I regretted it the second it came out.  
>Jason thought for a moment, "I've never really had a girlfriend."<br>I looked at him appalled, there was no way in hell this kid has never had a girlfriend, "Bull. Shit."  
>He laughed, "I'm taking that as a compliment. I've had girls, but I've never gave them the title girlfriend."<br>"Oh so what your saying is you bang 'em and ditch 'em."  
>"Pretty much."<br>"Has there ever been a girl that you wanted to make your girlfriend?"  
>He looked at me, "Hell yes."<br>"Then why not?"  
>He laughed, "She'd say no."<br>"You never know until you try!" I smiled at him. I wanted him to happy, the kid deserved it, damn it.  
>"I might one day." He smiled and shook his head.<br>"Is there any other girls besides me in your crew?" I don't know why I kept calling it his crew, it was really Alec's.  
>"Yeah two others, but you may wanna stay out of their way."<br>"Why's that?"  
>"They don't like new recruits, and we haven't had a new girl recruit in a while, so watch your back."<br>"So where will I be staying?"  
>"With me, and there's only one bed."<br>"I don't mind as long as you don't rape me again like you did this morning." I smirked.  
>He scoffed, "You wish you could wake up like that every morning."<br>"I can kick your ass McCann."  
>"You can kiss my ass, is that what you said?" he said smirking at me, "I've got two other things you can kiss too."<br>My mouth hit the floor, "Oh you wait till you aren't driving my fucking car anymore."  
>"You can do it right now, I can multitask." he winked.<br>"I'm telling Alec!"  
>He scoffed, "Like Alec will do anything."<p>

"Keep running McCann!" Alec yelled. I had told Alec about what Jason had said the second we got back to the hideout. He was currently making Jason do laps around the hideouts massive backyard. He was easily doing half a mile each lap.  
>"Fuck you Adrienne!" Jason spat as he passed by.<br>"That's another ten laps!"  
>"FUCK ME!" He yelled out in pain and anger. I laughed and set down on the ground, enjoying the sweet smell of revenge.<br>"You can make him stop." I smirked when I noticed he had stopped to throw up.  
>"Alright McCann, your done." Alec called then walked away. Jason laid down where he was standing. I kinda felt bad for making him do that, I ran to the outdoor fridge and grabbed him two bottles of water.<br>"Here." I sat down next to him. He opened one eyes at me and grabbed the water bottle. He took one big gulp and sat up. I couldn't help but laugh when he poured the rest over his head and shook out his hair. "I grabbed you another." he took it and drank it slowly.  
>"I'm still mad at you." he whispered, his breathing was still heavy. I just smiled at him.<br>"Adrienne!" someone called, I looked around till I seen James on the patio, "Time for your training."  
>I groaned, "But I don't wanna go train." I whined to myself as I stood up. Jason chuckled and laid back down on the grass.<br>"It's just a short twenty minutes." James smiled at me as I stomped past him.  
>"Twenty minutes my ass." I muttered.<p>

-2 hours later-  
>"Let's go!" James yelled in my face, a vein sticking out of his neck.<br>"Fuck you!" I yelled back and kicked his hand in the air that had a pad on it.  
>"Harder!" I kicked with everything I had, "Harder!"<br>"I swear it sound like you two are fucking." Jason commented walking in.  
>"Please tell me you're here to save me." I pleaded, resting my hands on my knees. I was dripping with sweat and every muscle in my body was aching.<br>"No. I can to tell James we need to start preparing."  
>"Thank you, my Prince Charming." I muttered sarcastically.<br>"Do a couple of push ups, and then your done." James said, pulling on a shirt and following Jason.  
>I sat down on the floor and watched them walk down the hall through the windows of the workout room. I pushed up on my arms getting up, "One." I commented before hitting the gym's shower.<p>

I was walking to my new room, in which I share with Jason, until I realized… I had no idea where it was. I wandered around, hall after hall. This places was endless! Everything looked the same, either they have a shitty decorator, or I was going in circles. I'm going to go with the latter. I finally managed to get back to the main entrance, I climbed the glass stairs in hope to find Alec. I reached the top and seen James and Jason hovered over a metal contraption at the table in the corner. But then I realized what it was, it was a fucking bomb. I slowly backed away, not wanting to draw any attention. I didn't want to distract them and then blow up the whole place!  
>"Are you lost Miss. Kane?"<br>I turned around and looked at Alec, "I've been trying to find my room."  
>"We noticed you walking the lower level halls, that's mainly our machinery and weapons."<br>I nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't what was restricted or not. I won't go down there again."  
>"Oh, no. It's not restricted, it was just odd to see you walk around the same hall for five minutes." he was trying to bite back a laugh.<br>I let out a small laugh, "Would you please point me in the direction of my room?"  
>"Wait for Jason to finish, he will show you." He replied walking down the stairs. I nodded, but mentally cursed him for that. "Your time together starts now."<br>I swear he could read minds.  
>I stood off in the corner, not wanting to go anywhere near them.<br>"Are you just going to stand there and stalk us, or sit down?" James commented, attaching a red wire to something.  
>"Is it going to…" I inched towards them.<br>"No," Jason laughed, "We haven't attached the explosives yet."  
>I let out the breath I've been holding since I noticed them. I plopped down on the seat in between them. They continued to attach, detach, and hook up the bomb. I just sat there silent, stealing glances at Jason. When he'd go to hook something up, he'd stick his tongue out the side of his mouth, and when he'd affectively hooked it up, he'd lick his lips. His eyebrows furrowed the entire time.<br>If you asked me if I found this kid a turn on right now, I'd lie.  
>"Alright." James said, waking me up from my fantasy that I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to have. "We will hook up the explosives tomorrow."<br>"Aight." Jason nodded, he pulled out his phone and started typing something.  
>"Can you show me our room?" why did that suddenly sound more seductive then I had planned it to be.<br>"Yeah." thank you Jesus it didn't sound like it to him!  
>I followed Jason across the room and down a long hall, silver doors lining the walls like a hotel. Jason finally stopped and unlocked a door, there was a silver plate above the door with his name engraved. That's when I noticed that all the doors had them. And that James's room was across from Jason's.<br>"All of your stuff is already unpacked and in drawers. My said of the closet is the left, your's is the right." I nodded and followed him into the spotless bedroom. It had a white and silver them. There was Silver metal paneling on the wall to the left and behind the bed. The bed was suspended in the air by for metal wires, and connecting to the ground by two hooks at each end. The entire bed was white, and the duvet was soft to the touch. I noticed that there was tile placed behind the metal paneling that was placed behind the bed, the tiles almost blended in with white flooring of the bedroom, it was probably a bathroom.  
>"Dinner is in a few." Jason commented. I spun around and looked for him, that's when I noticed the doorway leading to a room with red painted walls and dark wood flooring. As I walked towards the room, I noted the 56" flat screen hanging on the wall in front of the bed.<br>I walked into the room and realized it was Jason's "office". He sat at a desk in the middle of a room, the desk faced the front wall. Behind the desk, on the back wall, set a large window. It hit from floor to ceiling and gave a great view of the hideout's backyard. On Jason's desk set a Mac computer, a couple of files, and pens. Beside the desk was a metal trash bin filled to the brim with Monster energy drinks. In front of his desk was two large black chairs. I took a seat in one and curled my legs up to my chest.  
>"So this is your office?" I commented, resting my head on my knees.<br>"You could say that." he muttered, his eyes never left the screen and he placed his hand under his chin. The glow of the screen made his face look angelic, and it made me catch my breath. His hazel eyes where brighter and when he flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes, I nearly died.  
>I shouldn't be feeling like this though! I shouldn't be…attracted to the boy I was ordered to kill. Even though I don't plan on going through with it. It just seems wrong, forbidden. Like that Twilight shit. I shook my head and looked around the room to distract myself. I noticed he didn't have much on the walls except a few posters of girls in bikini's and cars. At the end of the room, near the window, was a large fluffy black leather couch, another flat screen set across from it on a black TV stand. A Xbox set up next to it with green game cases sprawled in front of it on the floor. Beside the couch, more near the desk, was a black mini fridge with a black microwave set on top of it. Two boxes of cereal was set on top of that with plastic bowls set beside it.<br>"So do you stay here?"  
>"Pretty much all the time."<br>"What about the house with Paul?"  
>He shrugged, "I visit, but not often." I just nodded and stared at the dark wood floor. "Something on your mind?" Jason asked, finally looking at me and leaning back in his rolling chair.<br>"Nah. This is just… weird. I've never spent the night away from my apartment." I let out a laugh, "To be honest, this is the longest I've been away from home."  
>"You've been here only like six hours." he raised his eyebrows at me, but then looked back at the screen. He clicked on something, read it slowly, then opened a file and jotted something down.<br>"Sad… I know."  
>"So you've never done any of that girly shit at sleepovers?"<br>"Nope." I popped the 'p'.  
>"I'd get fucking lonely." he commented, writing something else down.<br>"You get used to it." I bit back. A bell rang over an invisible intercom making me nearly jump out of my seat.  
>"Dinner's ready." Jason commented, but didn't move.<br>"Are you go-"  
>"Just go ahead and sit with James. I'll be down in a bit." he snapped, writing more furiously now. I just got up and walked away, grabbing my bag that was hanging on a hook beside the door. I threw it over my shoulder and walked out of the room. I shut the door and nearly ran into James.<br>"Just the man I was looking for." I smiled. He smiled back and walked with me down the hall.  
>"Jason coming?"<br>"Yeah, he was writing something down. I don't know what."  
>"That's probably best." he laughed, walking down the stairs. I followed him down the stairs and to one of the black doors to the right of the stairs. James opened the door letting me walk ahead of him in a narrow hallway, we walked for a bit but was stopped by a line.<br>"James!" cooed a dude, not much older then me, with his hair in a messy Mohawk. He had lightly tan skin and dark green eyes. He looked a bit Asian, but like a model nonetheless. What's with all these agents being so damn hot? "Who's this?" he smiled at me sticking his hand out.  
>"McCann's girl." James smirked, leaning on the wall behind me.<br>"Oh shit." the dude pulled his hand back quick as I reached to shake it.  
>"I'm not McCann's girl." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dudes hand, "I'm Adrienne." I smiled at him.<br>"Luke."  
>"Nice to meet you Luke." I smiled again at him and pulled my hand away.<br>"Likewise." He said smirking and leaning against the wall in a flirtatious way.  
>"Move up." James muttered. Luke did, but he didn't turn around and lose eye contact with me. I let out a giggle and I heard James make a puking sound. I laughed and hit him in the chest. He smiled down at me and ruffled my hair.<br>"Loser." I muttered fixing my hair.  
>"But you love me." he smirked and moved up as I did.<br>"Like the brother I've never had, and never wanted to have." he laughed and cut in front of me as we entered a huge room, at least to me, resembling a college cafeteria. It was huge and almost all the tables where filled up. There was at least 25 people already sitting, 15 people in the line in front of us, and 20 in the line behind us.  
>And I was the only third girl in this place? Oh sweet baby Jesus.<br>"What's for dinner?" I nearly jumped at Jason's sudden voice beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and followed James into the food line.  
>"Who's this bitch Jason?" said a loud girl voice behind me.<br>I stiffened, and so did the boys on wither side of me. Meaning: whoever the fuck this girl was, she was trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

[Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are familiar.]

I want to thank all you guys for the reviews(: they are amazing, and I'm glad your likin' mah story! :P

* * *

><p>"This is Adrienne." Jason said through clenched teeth. He only turned his head to address her, but then turned back around.<br>"Oh so your Marcus's kid." the girl scoffed, following us as we went through the line. Marcus, being my father. Only a select few knew his name, and I wanted to know how the fuck she did.  
>"Fuck off." James muttered, grabbing an extra soda and placing it on my plate. He had just stopped me from spinning around and knocking her out. I needed to keep my cool.<br>"So what's a pampered bitch like you do doing here?" I ignored her, it was easy now that I had cooled down. I was used to ignoring the hate, like the hate I got for being the best student. Getting good grades. Being a loner. Having no life.  
>"That's enough Krystal!" Jason snapped, spinning around fully. I could feel the radiation from the intense glare he was giving her. The cafeteria fell silent, everyone watching the scene.<br>"Can't fight your own battles?" She spat as I followed James to a table.  
>I stopped and looked at her. She had bleached blonde hair, blue eyes, and she would be pretty, if her nasty personality didn't muck it up. "I choose my battles wisely." I said, looking straight at her, lunch tray held tightly to my stomach. "I'd rather not waste time on a useless cause… like yourself." I gave her a smile and caught up with James as he sat down. I sat down across from his and popped my soda, guzzling down a huge gulp.<br>"Nice play on words." James commented chewing on his sandwich.  
>I smiled, "Thanks." I unwrapped my own sandwich, "Where's Jason?"<br>James looked over to where we had just come from, I followed his gaze and noticed that Jason was in Krystal's face. He was pissed. His mouth opened wide to let the string of curse words flow freely, a vein bulging from his neck. His hands wrapped tight around his food tray, so much his knuckles where white.  
>"Jason…" I called as quietly as possible. He froze mid curse and turned his head to look at me, 'please stop' I mouthed. He yelled a few more things at Krystal and walked towards me and James. She must have made some comment because Jason held his middle finger up at her as he sat down beside me. "You didn't hav-"<br>"She's a bitch. Always has been. It wasn't only for you."  
>"Oh…" I muttered looking down, that kinda hurt. "Well thanks anyway."<br>"Mhm." he dug into his lunch. While I sat there playing with my Jell-O in a cup.

"Please don't tell me that the other girl is like her." I whispered while walking back to the room with Jason, James in tow going to his own.  
>"She hangs out with her." Jason said, digging out his keys.<br>"But… not like her right?"  
>"She can be."<br>"Great."  
>"Aye, don't let these shallow whores get to you." James commented from behind, I turned and smiled at him. He always seemed to make things better.<br>"7 o'clock." Jason stated to James, doing that weird guy handshake when we reached our rooms.  
>"Sharp." he nodded, "Night Adrienne." James smiled at me.<br>"Night James." I smiled back and followed Jason into our room. "I'm going to take a shower." I stated as I searched fro my pajama's. Jason plopped down on the bed, pulling out a hidden Xbox controller. Is this all he does?  
>I sighed and walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was just as white as the bedroom, it had a wall length counter with couple's sinks. Next to that was a toilet, and across from the toilet was a huge shower. A frosted glass sliding door was the bathroom door. And to my dismay, there was no lock.<br>I quickly showered and threw on my clothes. After I was done with my nightly routine, I groggily walked to the bed. The less than 4 hours of sleep and intense training finally catching up to me. I moaned as laid down and buried myself under the covers, they were so soft.  
>"Comfy?" Jason chuckled beside me, his Xbox controller clicking away with his thumbs.<br>"Mhm." I flipped over and watched him play Xbox, eventually falling asleep.

I awoken with a start the next morning, "Turn off that damn alarm clock." Jason muttered beside me into his pillow.  
>"It's your alarm clock." I replied, flipping on my side. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me. Half of his face covered by his pillow, his hair all over the place. Somehow, his eye that I could see seemed brighter and it made me catch my breath. "Creeper." I whispered, closing my eyes and settling back into the bed. I felt the bed shift and the alarm clock shut off.<br>He shuffled around the room, into his office room, and then shuffled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The sound of the shower made me fall back asleep.  
>"Be back before 9, be ready for breakfast." Jason said, leaning on his side of the bed towards me. I opened my eyes to see him fully dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt.<br>"Mm." I muttered. He laughed lightly and walked out of the room.  
>Since when is he being so… nice? I took it with open arms, without even noticing until now. Was I beginning to… like this kid? No! Of course not. This is just business. Simply me trying to save my own ass. There was no way in hell I was developing feelings for Jason McCann….right?<br>I jumped up, not letting the butterflies in my stomach get to me. I grabbed some jeans, a plaid shirt, and a cami to wear under it. I dug for my hair supplies, and headed for the bathroom. I through on my clothes and fixed my hair to give it natural waves. I flat ironed my bangs so they'd hang in my face as well as put on some eyeliner and mascara.  
>I sprawled across the bed and searched for the remote, after finding it at the end of the bed, I flipped it on. I scrolled through the channels until I found an old movie. I watched for a minute before I shut the TV off, suddenly not interested in it. I sat up and found myself wandering to Jason's office. I walked around, looking at things, grimacing at the half-naked posters, and shifting through his Xbox games.<br>"Spying on me?"  
>I jumped and the Xbox cases that I held flew everywhere. I glared at him, "No. I was just looking around."<br>"Snooping." he nodded pulling out his desk chair, and setting in it. He pulled up his computer, documents and webpage's automatically filling the screen. My facebook being one of them.  
>"And you think I'm the one snooping!" I seethed, dropping the Xbox cases I had managed to pick up.<br>He shrugged, "Background information."  
>"Like what my favorite music is?" I firmly put my hand on the desk beside his that was controlling the mouse, my other across the back of his chair. He tensed up for a second, but relaxed nonetheless, I scrunched my nose up, "I'm a such a dork."<br>He let out a small laugh, "How?"  
>"Who quotes the Hangover as their favorite quotes?"<br>"Obviously you." I glared at his facial profile, and leaned against the open desk beside him.  
>"Do you have a facebook?"<br>"I'm barely allowed to have my blackberry."  
>"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.<br>"To much baggage, things can be traced. Unless you work for your fathers agency."  
>"Huh?" I had no idea what he was talking about.<br>"Billings, or who you probably call 'Boss', owns his own cell phone company. Exclusive to only agents. He gets away with it by also selling phones to government agents. The president's phone is under his company."  
>"So, the government would never look into him, or what exactly he was saying or texting over the phone." I nodded, it all clicking.<br>"Or anyone else who had the same service," he nodded, closing my facebook, "The government is under the impression that only FBI and such have his phones."  
>"But I have an iPhone?"<br>"Billings has connections, whether it be with some mass murderer in Europe, or the owner of Apple."  
>"Damn." I shook my head, "Why doesn't Alec have that?"<br>"Billings is worldwide, he has agents all over the place. Alec only has connections to a sister crew up in Chicago."  
>I nodded, "Would you ever join my fathers agency?"<br>Jason creased his eyebrow in thought, "Depended on the time and place. And only the time and place."  
>"Why's that?" he didn't answer. He scrolled through a couple of documents that read like gibberish to me, closed them, and then looked up at me expectantly. "What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.<br>He looked at me for a couple of more moments, his face blank with thought, "Kaleen, Kaleen Marie Anders. That's the girl who I wanted to be my girlfriend."  
>I smiled at him, "Well then, ask her!"<br>He laughed and shook his head, "I don't know where she is now."  
>"I bet you could find her, your Jason!" I gently pushed his shoulder, "When did you meet her?"<br>"Back before everything happened," before he was 'killed', "she kept me sane those years, or as sane as possible." He sat back and rested his head against the chair, "She was beautiful, God she was beautiful. I never understood why she wanted to be around me. I wasn't anything special." And you call me oblivious? I thought, "Bluest eyes in the world, nothing compared to them. She changed her hair color every month, so I'm not entirely sure what he natural color was. But I'm sure it was just as beautiful." His face was plastered with a smile, and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was reminiscing in memories. "She was perfect in everyway, her laugh, her smile, her voice…it was all like a drug to me. I craved her. But I knew she didn't think the same of me. Her family thought I was obsessed with her, I was always around." he gave a little laugh, "He father hated me. Every time I came around, he'd glare and tell me to go to hell, or get out of his damn house. I took it with open arms though, nothing was going to take my Kales away from me. " He stopped, got up just before the breakfast bell rang, and he left the room. I knew that was as much as I would get out of him, or at least about Kaleen.

I was the last in line for breakfast, Jason and James already seated. I grabbed a muffin and an orange juice. I took my seat next to Jason, James smiled at me.  
>"Jamie!" I cooed.<br>Jason laughed, "So your all buddy with him until you train, and that's when you kick the shit out of him?"  
>"Pretty much." James and I said in unison. Jason laughed and started to talk to James about their mission.<br>"So where are you guys going?"  
>"New York-"<br>"Hong Kong-"  
>I opened my mouth to give a smartass remark, but was cut off, "Kane. McCann. Bray. To the Library. Kane. McCann. Bray. Immediately." said a booming voice over the intercom, causing the room to silence. Everyone's eyes switched to us.<br>"Who's Bray?"  
>"Your looking at him." James smirked standing up. I followed them out.<br>"What's going on?" I asked, scurrying to keep up. They shrugged and took a sharp turn to the left. "Hello?" I yelled, basically running down the hall.  
>"Keep up." Jason snapped. I rolled my eyes, and quickened my pace.<br>When we reached the library, I was out of the breathe, and the boys looked ready to kill someone. "Stay here." James mumbled, slightly opening the door and sliding in. Jason followed suit.  
>"Ja-"<br>"I'll be right back." he said his eyes soft, he shut the door.  
>"What the hell is going on?" I asked the door and ran my fingers through my hair. I stood there a couple of minutes, but curiosity took over. I pressed my ear to the door.<br>"Either you give her back, or I'll kill all of you." my fathers booming voice demanded.  
>"Fuck off." Jason said, acid dripping from his voice. I backed away from the door. My father was here… in this building? Do I run? Hide? I was about to do both when the door opened.<br>"Play along." Jason whispered. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He pushed me into the library, and just when I was about to cuss him out, I seen my father on a huge screen. I froze. "Keep Walking!" Jason yelled, and pushed me, the whimper that came out was real. James looked up at me with apologetic eyes, before they hardened and glared at me. I shivered in fear. I knew this was all a façade, but damn they where good at it.  
>"When we have something that is valuable to you," Alec's voice boomed, his voice was intimidating. I never noticed until now, "we're the ones who call the shots."<br>"Adrienne." My father scolded, "I knew you where incapable of this! Your useless!"  
>My eyes weld up, "Well then why don't you just kill me like you killed my mother!"<br>He scoffed, "I didn't kill your mother. She killed herself."  
>I felt my knees weakened, tears flowing now, "No. No. She wouldn't leave me! She…she cared about me! I know she did!"<br>He rolled his eyes, "When we will exchange?"  
>"Who said anything about an exchange?" Alec laughed, leaning against a table and crossing his arms.<br>"Tonight at 11... You give me my daughter, and I'll return what is yours." My father glanced at me once more, he narrowed his eyes and the screen went black.  
>Jason rubbed my wrists before letting me go. His grip had gotten tighter and I never noticed until I felt the throbbing.<br>"I'm sorry." James rushed over and pulled me into a hug. I gently cried into his shoulder, the smell of his cologne taking me over and numbing me.  
>"What do he mean by returning what is yours?" someone spoke, breaking the silence. I pulled away from James and gained my composure. I wasn't going to let him break me like that. I will never cry because of him again.<br>"He has my daughter." Alec spoke solemnly. Several gasp could be heard, I felt my eyes welling up again. How could he do this to Alec? Alec is a good man, much better then my father. "He took her when she had just turn one, she should be six right now."  
>"How come you haven't sent us to get her back?" Jason was angry.<br>Alec gave him a halfhearted smile, "It would've done no good." he shook his head, "I'll see her when the time is right."  
>"We'll get her back Alec." I spoke, everyone eyes turned towards me, burning holes into my skin, "If it's the last thing I do. I'll get your daughter back." I stood strong, knowing that I would have to bring down my father to get her back, it was the only way.<p>

It was about damn time I stood up to the devil I once named my father.


	7. Chapter 7

[Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are familiar.]

I want to thank all you guys for the reviews(: they are amazing, and I'm glad your likin' mah story! :P

Be Prepared for some dramaaa :P

* * *

><p>After Alec had dismissed us, I ran back to mine and Jason's room. I grabbed a duffle bag and packed my essentials.<br>"What are you doing?" Jason exclaimed when he walked in the door.  
>"I'm going to go with my father, let Alec have his daughter." I muttered, walking to the bathroom and grabbing my shampoo and stuff.<br>"You think I'm just going to let you go like that?" Jason followed me.  
>"Jason I-"<br>"Your not leaving." he said, grabbing my bag and dumping everything onto the floor.  
>"I have-"<br>"Don't you dare say you have too!" his eyes flashed something that I've never seen before. Like a memory replaying in his head. I gave him a sympathetic look and fell to my knees, gathering all the stuff I could.  
>I snatched the bag from Jason and started repacking. He fell to his knees in front of me, his face saddened. "I'm not going to let them take you." he whispered.<br>I looked up at him, "I'll come back."  
>His eyes flashed again, "No you won't."<br>"I promise." I whispered, standing up. I grabbed my bag rushed out of the room.

I found Alec and ran up to him, "We need to leave before Jason catches up." He nodded, and grabbed my bag, ushering me into a large garage that had at least fifty cars in it.  
>"Adrienne!" Jason yelled, "Please-"<br>"Jason!" I yelled, he stopped right in front of me, breathing hard, "Stop! Okay, just stop! Me leaving will not effect you! Everything will go back to the way it was, forget about me! Just…forget about me."  
>His eyes where pleading, "I can't lose someone again."<br>"I'm not Kaleen, Jason." I snapped, realizing this was going to be the only way he'd stop, "I'm not going to be your new target of obsession. Do you understand?" I didn't back down, my eyes hard, "I will never be what Kaleen was for you. Just Leave. Me Alone." Jason's eyes where wide and he looked venerable. I swung open the car door of a black SUV in front of me and slammed it shut. Alec pilled in beside me as well as two other guys in the front seats.  
>"Are you sure you-" Alec spoke softly.<br>"Let's just go." I murmured, not daring to look at Jason still standing there. We pulled out of the garage and that's when I broke. "I brought up Kaleen… How could I do that?" I whispered to myself, looking out at the blurring scenery passing by.  
>"It is what you felt was right." Alec said patting my shoulder.<br>"Then why does it feel right?" I looked over at him, pleading for him to give me the right answer for everything. He slide over and pulled me into his arms. I silently cried as he smoothed my hair.  
>"I don't know, love." he sighed, "but things happen for a reason. A reason that we don't know, until it comes around."<br>I had to stop myself from saying thank you dad.

When drove for what it seemed like hours, and that's when something clicked in my mind, "I didn't say goodbye to James!" I hit my forehead with me palm while shaking my head.  
>Alec laughed quietly, "He's in the car behind us."<br>I spun around to where my knees where on the seat. I scrunched my eyes, trying to get them to adjust, and when they did I could see James in the driver seat of the car behind us. His eyes narrowed and his jaw tight in thought. He couldn't see me because of the black out windows, but I could see him. I sighed contently and sat back down.  
>"We are certainly going to miss you." Alec smiled solemnly.<br>I gave him a smile, "You've been more of a father to me these past few days then my real father has my entire life. Thank you, but I believe it's time your daughter gets to experience that as well."  
>"I don't know how I could ever repay you Miss Adrienne Kane."<br>My face fell, and looked at him with serious eyes, "Make sure Jason lives a life he deserves."  
>And with that, the SUV stopped, and so did my heart.<p>

"We're here early." James commented, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked up. The cold night air caused his breath to be visible. I ran up to him and hugged him, he didn't hug back.  
>"James I-" I began trying to explain.<br>"You broke his heart." His eyes narrowed, "I don't want anything to do with you." he brushed past me.  
>"James!" I called after him.<br>"You know Adrienne," He said, spinning around to me and pointing his finger at me, "I thought you where good, different. Someone…someone to help Jason. A breath of fresh air." he let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head, "I was wrong. You did nothing but build him up, then break him down. How does it feel, Adrienne? To know you're the only one to brake down Jason McCann?"  
>"It feels horrible." I answered, it threw him back, "I never wanted to hurt Jason. I was doing this for the better. I would be out of his hair, everything would go back to normal. And Alec would get his kid."<br>James shook his head, "We could've thought a plan up, let Alec get his kid. And you stay."  
>I gave him a smile, "Just give me two months. And in two months, your ass better hug me back."<br>"What-" he furrowed his eyebrows, but he was cut off by another crew member yelling to get ready. Alec grabbed my shoulder and escorted me to the front of the SUV. James followed, pulling out his gun and holding it low with two hands. The crew members followed James's action. We stood in a line, me and Alec in the middle.  
>After a moment of intense silence, car headlights could be seen. I started to get nervous, could I pull this off?<p>

"Ah, so you made it." my father smiled stepping out of the van.  
>"Nice to see you again in person, Marcus." Alec spoke, no emotion in his voice.<br>"Likewise. Now, I have some business to get too, let's get this over with. Amelia, sweetheart." he called to the van. Shuffling could be heard and then out popped a five or six year old, her hair was a much lighter brown than Alec's. Her hair was wavy, her skin was tan, and she had bright big green eyes. You could see hints of Alec in her here and there, but she had to have looked just like her mother.  
>She smiled as she skipped to my father, "Yes daddy."<br>At that moment, both mine and Alec's heart broke.  
>"How could you?" my voice broke.<br>My father gave me a devious smile, "Now the trade."  
>"Daddy…what's going on?" Amelia asked, looking up at Marcus. He was no longer my father.<br>"I'm not your father. That man over there is your father." Marcus gave her a cold look, "Now move."  
>Her eyes welled up and she slowly walked towards us, she looked back several times.<br>"Hello love." Alec cooed, kneeling down to be eyelevel with the little girl. She didn't say anything, she scanned his face, and after a moment, she reached her hand out. She gently rubbed his cheek with her fingers, Alec remained motionless.  
>"Dada." she smiled slowly.<br>I can't even describe to you the smile this man had on his face, but it made my eyes tear up with happiness.  
>"Adrienne." Marcus snapped, causing me to jump back to my fate. "Let's go."<br>Alec quickly scooped up his daughter, he came up to me. "I'll find a way to get you back home Adrienne. I promise." he pulled me into a tight hug, and I never noticed until he pulled away that little Amelia was hugging me too.  
>"Thank you." she said in her tiny voice. I gave her a sweet smile, and brushed her hair out of her face. I gave all of the crew members one more smile before turning on my heel.<br>"Adrienne-" James called, I quickly looked back before climbing in the car, "Good luck kid." he said his eyes hard. I knew he was telling good luck on whatever plan I had running through my head.  
>"You too Jamie." I smiled slightly, and got into the car.<p>

"What insight did you retrieve?" Marcus asked once we where back at my apartment.  
>"What?" I had spaced out, sitting on the side of the bed where Jason had slept. It was still messy from where I had never made it up. His bag of junk food was still on the counter where he had left it. His dirty towel was still in the middle of the bathroom floor. The sheets still smelled like him. Every little inch of my apartment reminded about my first night with him. And I couldn't control the single tear rolling down my cheek.<br>"The information." Marcus ordered from my bedroom door.  
>"I didn't really get any. I was stuck with someone named James the entire time. He told me stories about his life, but I doubt they where truthful. I couldn't trust anyone in the hell hole." I rolled my eyes.<br>Marcus nodded, "What about McCann?"  
>"I was to afraid he'd blow me up or something."<br>"Coward." he scoffed. I tried my best not to leap across the room and strangle him. "You seemed to have quite a connection with Alec though." his eyes narrowed.  
>I shrugged, "He was the only decent person there."<br>"What was that hug?"  
>"He was warning me to not step over my boundaries again, or he wouldn't be so thoughtful."<br>Marcus nodded, "Your going to return to school. I'm not sure what Boss has planned for you, but I'm sure it's not pretty." with that he walked out of the apartment, leaving me to sob into my pillow.

I returned to school as told. I made up all my work in two days and retrieved my A average. I also returned into the loner phase, I talked to no one. I went to club meetings and competitions and before I knew it…one month had pass.  
>I had gotten no word from Marcus nor Boss. It felt as if everything that had happened was a dream. Some twisted joke my conscience decided play on me. But the wounds where real, and it would take a long time before they became permanent scars.<br>I gathered my things just before the bell rang, I was almost out of the room when someone stopped me, "Adrienne?" My entire body froze, the memory of my first meeting with Jason flooded back. It took everything whole in my body not to break.  
>"Yes?" I responded quietly, my voice cracking a bit. I looked back and meet the eyes of the new girl, I can't recall her name.<br>"You're an officer in FFA, right?" she flipped her light brown hair over hers shoulder. I nodded, "Great!" her hazel eyes light up, "I was wanting to join, could you help me?" and that's when I noticed her voice had a southern twang to it.  
>"Sure." I nodded, "What's your name?" I grabbed a pen from my pocket.<br>"Kaleen." she smiled.  
>"Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.<br>"Kayley?" she raised her eyebrows at me.  
>"Oh sorry." I scribbled down her name.<br>"Are you currently enrolled in an AG class?"  
>"Yep. Aquaculture." she beamed.<br>"Good." I gave her a small smile, "I'll be sure to give this to Mr. Hanes, he's our advisor."  
>"Thank you." I nodded and began to walk off, "So..!" she called rushing after me, "What are you?"<br>"Vice-president."  
>"Sweet!" she clapped her hands. "So…"<br>"I need to get to class." I gave her an apologetic smile.  
>She frowned slightly, "See you later?"<br>"Yeah." I quickly unlocked my locker and grabbed my books. I shut it and noticed her wandering down the hall, trying to find her next class.  
>I should go help her… but what if she's an agent? I gasped and slammed my locker.<br>I can't trust anyone.


	8. Chapter 8

[Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are familiar.]

I know this is a short one...but it's leading up to something great(: I've outlined this story (this is a first for me haha) so I'll be posting more often, because now I know where it's going to lead

* * *

><p>I decided to fake sick so I get home early, get my head straight, and figure out what the hell I was going to do. You really didn't think I would just walk away like that, did you? Sure, I'll go back to my Harvard dream, I just got to take care of business first.<br>I hurriedly exited the building but froze when I felt eyes on me. I quickly scanned the campus, no one was insight. I never let my caution down as I walked to my new car, a 2009 Chevy Cobalt LS… I know, what a downgrade. I jumped in and sat there for a moment, daring however to come out. But they didn't, and soon the feeling went away. I shook my head to regain composure and drove home, or not really home, but to my apartment.  
>I had just finished my homework when my phone rang, I quickly grabbed it and hit answer. "Hello?"<br>"You have ten days to kill Jason McCann. If you fail to, you will be discharged." said an electronic voice. It was 'Boss', he didn't have the guts to talk with his real voice.  
>"By that you mean…?"<br>"Dead." the voice spat and hung up.  
>I smiled to myself as threw my phone on the floor, digging my boots heel into the screen. The eccentric side of me enjoyed the audible crunch it made.<p>

"We fell in love in a hopeless place… we fell in love in a hopeless place." I sang along to Rihanna's new hit, my voice barely hitting the notes. I drummed my fingers to the beat, relying on my memory to get me to my destination. I turned on a dead end road, looking for any sign of being followed, once I clarified I wasn't, I kept driving. I pulled up to a chain-link wall with a sliding fence, a silver speaker jutting out towards my window.  
>The speaker's static came on, "Well look who back," said an all to familiar voice, "Miss me?"<br>"Fortunately," I smiled up at the hidden camera, "no. I didn't Luke."  
>"Damn." he laughed. The speakers static went off, and the gate opened. I smiled and drove through, the warehouse came into view moments later. It looked run down, but the interior still to this day stuns me. I pulled around to the garage, automatically the rusted door opened and I pulled in. I stepped out and spotted my Aston Martin at the end, parked next to a black Camaro. I smiled again, the feeling of being home washing over me.<br>The garage was empty and I had a good way to walk to the entrance of the warehouse, my black heeled boots clacked against the smooth concrete. It soothed me and gave me a moment to think about exactly what I was going to say. A lot was riding on this.  
>I stepped through the door and was greeted with several smiles and nods. I smiled back and headed straight for the one man who made me think clear, Alec. I opened the door without knocking. He looked up stun and slightly mad from his computer, but his features slowly softened into a bright smile. I noticed Amelia playing happily with a doll house in the corner. I looked back to see Alec standing arms crossed, his smile still present.<br>"I'm at a loss for words Miss Kane." he beamed.  
>"I sadly can not say the same." I replied with a small laugh.<br>"I've always got time for you Adrienne." he sat back down and shut down his computer, giving me his full attention. I sat down in a fluffy back chair, folding my legs under me, getting comfortable. I opened my mouth to begin, but he stopped me, "Before we get to the more serious conversation, tell me, how are you love?"  
>"I've been better," I replied, "I manage to get my grades back. And I received another letter form Harvard, mentioning something about a scholarship." I gave him a sly smile.<br>"That's fantastic! We must celebrate!" he was genuinely happy, and it made feel all warm inside to know he cares.  
>"For sure." I smiled, my cheeks began to hurt from all the smiling, "But we really need to get down to business."<br>He sighed, "Of course. Lay it on me." he leaned back and connected his fingers on his chest by his knuckles.  
>"Boss called me again," I shook my head and leaned back, "He threatened that if I don't kill Jason, I'll be discharged. Meaning I-"<br>"I know what it means." he cut me off.  
>I nodded, "You know I can't do that to Jason-"<br>"You care about him to much."  
>"I care about this whole crew to much." I corrected him, "I just want…my life back. I want to go to Harvard, it's all I've ever wanted."<br>"But is it what you need?"  
>"Being in all of this," I gestured around the room, "isn't exactly what I need either." he didn't say anything, so I kept talking, "I need to end this, and the only way to get out is if I take down my father."<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>"If my father is gone, I'll no longer have ties to Boss. That's the main reason I'm still in this, because of my father, if he was gone, Boss would have no more interest in me."<br>"I'm not entirely sure-"  
>"It's the only choice I have left, if it doesn't work, I'll stay. I'll stay here and do what ever assignment you put me on. But if it works, then I'm going to leave." my eyes pleaded with him, "Just give me chance, help me. I just… I need to try to solve things."<br>"I understand." Alec nodded, "but it's going to atleast take a week to get ready and you can't do it alone." I nodded furiously, and stood up to leave, "Adrienne, realize you original assignment has not changed."  
>I nodded solemnly and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I stood there for a moment, letting it all sink in and taking big breathes. I glanced at the clock on the wall across from me, two minutes before lunch. I regained my composure and quickly walked to the lunch room. I sat down and tried to control my heart rate.<br>"Man that was sick!" Jason exclaimed busting into the lunchroom, his smile priceless as he held the front of his jeans with his hand, his hat turned backwards. James can strolling in next, his hands tucked into his gray hoodie pockets, a smirk playing on his lips. He glanced around the room unlike Jason. His eyes fell on me and stopped mid-step. "What is it man?" Jason said turning around, he noticed me and then turned back around quickly.  
>"You…you came back." James smiled as he walked to me.<br>"Mhm." I smiled, "Now where's my hug?" He quickly wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight against his chest.  
>"How are you? Are you okay? How'd you get away? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him." he rambled on, expecting me at arms link.<br>"I'm fine. He actually took me home after the trade."  
>"I'm glad your okay." he smiled and pulled me back into a hug.<br>"I missed you Jamie." I murmured into his hoodie.  
>"I missed you too." he muttered into my hair. I pulled away and sat down at the table, he sat down beside me. I didn't notice Jason had sat down until he popped open his soda can across from us.<br>"Hey Jason." I smiled at him. He didn't say anything, he didn't look up. He just ate. I looked down at the table, fighting the tears.  
>"So why'd you come back?" James asked, trying to break the silence.<br>"I need your help."  
>"With?" he laughed.<br>"I'm going to take down my father, and I can't do it alone."  
>"I know exactly who can help." I couldn't help but glance at Jason, "You haven't met him." James gave me a small smile.<br>I nodded, "We need to get Marcus away from any other agents. We could-" I was cut off my Jason getting up and walking away.  
>"It's going to take a while." James sighed. I juts nodded, to afraid that if I opened my mouth I would break.<p>

"You might be able to kick my ass," James laughed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the ground, "But let's see if you can kick mine, and his." he gestured behind me. I looked back to see another shirtless boy, he could easily make a living as a model. Easily.  
>"oh damn." I muttered.<br>"I'm Brian." he smirked, crossing his arms, making his biceps more prominent. His voice alluring and it almost made my knees weak.  
>"Mm." I squeaked, trying to look away from his body.<br>"Ready?" James smirked, getting down into a defensive stance, Brian doing the same.  
>"Do you really think-" they came at me, "Nahhhh!" I yelled running for the door. Brian caught my thigh and brought me to the ground. I kicked away, getting him in the shoulder. I quickly stood up but was pinned back down my James.<br>"Come on fight back!" James yelled pinning my ankles and wrists to the ground. I groaned and tried to raise my wrists but it didn't work. He cleared his throat, "Please don't groan like that." I narrowed my eyes at him, and pushed my weight over, I was now pinning him to the floor. I stood up and stepped away from the boys.  
>"Let's go." I murmured. They stood up, smirking to their hearts content as I kicked both of their asses. At the same time.<p>

"I think we got this." Brian stated as we sat on the mats of the training room, discussing what we were going to.  
>"Me too." I smiled at him.<br>"Tomorrow, bright and earlier. We get this shit done." James said as he stood. I nodded and watched them both leave.  
>I fell back on the floor and laid there, mentally preparing myself for the all out brawl that was going to happen in less then 12 hours.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

[Once again: I do not own Jason nor Justin Bieber or any of the characters that are familiar.]

Sooo I really love this chapter! and yes, I know its short also :P

* * *

><p>"Aye, Adrienne" someone whispered over me, "It's time to go." my eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings.<br>I had snuck into Jason's, and my, room last night. I was expecting him to be in bed, but he wasn't. I silently walked over to his office. I peeked in to see him on the couch, passed out. The TV was playing some MTV show quietly, a pillow was tucked behind his head, and a blanket covered his body. He knew I would come back here to sleep, so to avoid me, he passed out on the couch.  
>I really don't know why that hurt so much.<br>I snapped back to James leaning over me, the light from the open bedroom door allowed me to see. He was clad in black jeans, v-neck, and leather jacket. "We have to leave in ten." he whispered, his eyes looked tired as if he didn't get any sleep.  
>"Kay." I whispered, sitting up.<br>"I'll be back in five, hurry up." He turned on the lights as he left. I groaned and got out of bed. I quickly grabbed the clothes I chose last night and changed. I had chosen my black boots, black skinny jeans that had holes on the thighs, and black long sleeve v-neck. I flat ironed my hair so it was sleek and shiny, my bangs swept across my forehead. I slid on my boots and looked at the clock, I had done all of this in two minutes. It was now or never I guess.  
>I walked as quietly as possible, and kneeled beside a sleeping Jason. The blanked had fallen off, his torso was shirt less and his pajama pants was riding really low. I let out an audible sigh.<br>"I know this really creepy," I fell to my butt, hugging my knees to my chest, "especially because you asleep." his chest rose slightly from his breathing, and his lips were parted slightly, "but I don't know if I'll be able to comeback, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I noticed then that he had got a haircut, his hair was short and tousled, not mop-like like before. It made him look even better, and I didn't even know that was possible. "I shouldn't have left the way I did, it just happened all to quick. I know I should've told you my plan, but I couldn't get the right words out." I started to choke up, "I promised I'd come back, and here I am. But this time, I swear to you, if I'm even able to, that I'll make it all up to you Jason. Thank you, for bringing out a side of me I didn't even I know I had. Thank you for everything."  
>I heard a few quiet knocks on the door and I stood. I looked back at Jason one more time before walking out of the office, I prayed it wouldn't be the last time I did.<p>

We parked the car a few blocks away from my fathers supposed mansion, it was hidden by trees and a stone wall. He had 24-7 security camera's as well as guards. Why would an international assassin need guards? I really don't know. But it just made this all so much harder.  
>We walked along the west side of the stone wall, avoiding the camera's above us. James had his hood up and Brian had a beanie on, it made them look a whole lot more intimidating. James crouched down and we followed suite as he neared the corner.<br>Our plan was to get past his guards securing the garage, by strategy and pure luck, there would be no guards covering the entrance through the garage. There, we would reach the stairs, taking out a guard or two, and split up in looking for my father. Whoever got to him first, made the kill, no second thoughts, we barely had enough time to think the first thought.  
>Jason signaled with two fingers for Brian to move. After James had gotten the signal, he pulled me close to his back and we scurried across the yard and into the unlocked garage door, ducking as a guard walked by. Brain nodded at the door, and James quickly went to it. I stayed with Brian until James gave the all clear. Just as we stepped foot into the house, a guard rounded the corner. He grabbed his gun, but Brian hit him with a dart before he could pull the gun out. The dart had some kind of poison that knocks you out for 24 hours. We quickly headed in the direction he came from, surveying the corner before stepping out.<br>"He-" a guard boomed, but James slide into his legs, knocking him to the ground, and then taking the handle of his gun and banging it into the mans neck. The man fell to the floor motionless. James nodded for me to go up the stairs, I quickly ascended them, staying low and keeping an eye on the platform to the right. When I reached the top a guard came around the corner, he attempted to grab me but I kicked him in the chest, he went flying to the ground. He tried to recover but I stuck a dart in his neck. I spun around quickly to see two more guards rounding the corner, the boys where preoccupied downstairs with four others.  
>"Who-" one guard began but I cut him off, I punched him into the gut, he doubled over and I kneed him in the forehead. I was to preoccupied to notice the other guard had came around behind me. I let out a yelp as he wrapped his arm around my neck, he lifted me off the ground and I couldn't breathe. The room started to spin and my lungs started to burn. I started thrashing around, and finally my leg hit his shin, he loosened his grip and I shifted my butt backwards, sending the man over me and into the guard I had previously poisoned. I grabbed another dart and stuck it in the back of his neck. The man that had knocked the breath out of had regained composure, before he could register me, I stuck a dart in his neck as well.<br>The boys had caught up at this point, out of breath and their forehead glistening with sweat. I, however, was neither. James nodded towards the door at the end of hall, he was going to go in there. Brian went the other direction. Leaving me with the giant mahogany door in front of me. My heart started to beat hard for the first time today. It was definitely not a good sign.  
>I slowly walked up to the door, my hand wrapping around the cold gold door knob. I took a deep breath and pushed it open, simultaneously pulling out my gun that was tucked in the back of jeans. I held it with two hands steadying it at arms length. I walked in cautiously, looking around the room that looked like an office. It had an elegant and expensive theme to it. I slowly lowered my gun, the room was empty.<br>Just as I was about to turn around and walk out, the door slammed. My father now standing in front of it. "You really thought you could just waltz up in here and kill me did you?" he smirked, his eyes boring into mine.  
>"I was hoping so." I shrugged, raising my gun again.<br>"Shoot me I dare you." he laughed, I smiled at him and pulled the trigger. He dodge the bullet just in time. "Oh dare you!"  
>"You did dare me."<br>He glared at me and leaped for me but I quickly shot another bullet, it flew into his shoulder and out trough his back. He stumbled, but regained his composure.  
>"Adrienne!" screamed James from outside the door. I quickly glanced at the door, when I looked back at my father everything went black. "Adrienne! Oh fuck! I'm gonna-" and the noise faded out.<p>

"Adrienne." someone coughed beside me, "Adrienne, you need to go." I slowly opened my eyes to a smoky room, my eyes blurred, and I felt like my head had been beaten with a jack hammer. "Adrienne please wake up." I turned my head grudgingly toward the voice, my head almost exploding with pain.  
>I met James's eyes, his face was cut up and bruised. His lip was busted open and there was a gash in his neck. "James." I croaked out. He slowly reached his hand out for me, I started to reach for his, but a foot stepped on his wrist. It made an audible crunch as he screamed out.<br>"I see your up." my fathers voice spoke as he moved away his foot. James was writhing as much as he could in pain. Tears began to flow down my face, "Oh grow up." he picked my up by my hair, I screamed out. "Shut up." he seethed, wrapping his free hand around my neck, then wrapping the other. "I think it's time we shut you up for good."  
>"No!" James croaked out form the floor.<br>My life flashed before my eyes, the few bits that I actually enjoyed played the longest. And they all consisted of Jason. My vision started to blacken around the edges, my lungs crying for air. I looked at Marcus, his face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. His face would be the last thing I seen, and it would haunt me forever. I dropped my hands from clawing at his, my body falling limp, I was letting go. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me struggle. I was ready…  
>Then a loud bang echoed through the air, my eyes opened wide to see my fathers wide also. He lost his grip and I collapsed to the floor. I coughed loudly as air refilled my lungs.<br>"Adrienne, baby, are you okay?" a soothing voice cooed pulling me up to them and wrapping there arms around me, "Look at me, baby. Please." I took in a ragged breath and looked up, meeting a set of the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. I started to cry, grabbed on to his red hoodie pulling him closer to me. "Shhh, I've got you now. I won't let him hurt you anymore." he smoothed out my hair. I kept pulling him closer, I wanted no space between us.  
>"Jason." James's voiced croaked out, but it sounded relieved.<br>I don't remember leaving, or even getting back to the hideout.  
>But I do remember begging Jason to not leave me as he laid me in our bed. He didn't think twice as he crawled under the covers and pulled me into his chest, smoothing my hair and drawing lazy circles into my shoulder as I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I know...it's been a while... hope you like tho! :/

* * *

><p>So your probably thinking that when I woke up the next morning after Jason saved my life, that everything went perfect. Or maybe you even thought that mine and Jason's relationship moved onto the next level.<p>

Well, your _wrong_.

It's been two weeks… and the bastard hasn't had one damn conversation with me. We're still sharing the room; but with school and all, I barely see him. And I doubt seeing him more would change anything.

I've tried to communicate, but all he does is nod or give one worded answers.

Like this morning for example:

"Morning." I smiled at him walking into his office and plopping down in the fluffy seat in front of his desk. I had a bowl of Capitan Crunch propped on my knees. He nodded his head at me, not looking away from his screen. "Sleep good?"

"Mhm." he mumbled, his jaw tight as he glared at the screen.

"What are you doing today?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I have a biology test today." nod of the head. "Are you going to come back to school?"

"No."

"Is there anything you want me to bring home?"

"No."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm good."

"You sure?" he nodded his head.

But you see what topped off this entire scene is when James busted up in the room:

"Morning!" he beamed looking between me and Jason, his blue eyes shinning.

"What's up?" Jason nodded at him.

"Alec has some things he needs us today." James said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking up to stand beside me.

"Aight man." Jason nodded, clicking at the computer a couple of times.

"Morning." James turned to me while grabbing my spoon and taking a bite of my cereal. I rolled my eyes and just handed him the bowl. "We need to head to the store too." he spoke around a mouth full of cereal.

"Good, I need something." Jason replied, getting up and taking of his shirt while heading to the closet. I looked at him with a face that read: WHAT THE FUCK? James handed me back my bowl and followed Jason.

"Let's grab some breakfast before." James said, opening the door and stepping out, not before waving bye to me though.

"I'm starving man." Jason commented following him out the door.

And believe me, it stung like someone had poured salt into a paper cut.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked Alec before turning back to Amelia who was shoving one of her Barbie dolls in my face.

"Play with me!" she begged. I smiled at her and took the doll.

"Make it up to him." Alec answered. He looked relaxed leaning back in his chair, his ankles crossed and his hands propped up on his stomach.

"How?" I looked at him and away from the doll house, which upset Amelia. She whined and hit me with her doll. I gave her a scolding look which made her frown and start to pout. I had to try hard to bite back my laugh.

"You know Jason better then I do." Alec shrugged after laughing at his daughters behavior.

"All I know is that he's still in love wi- THAT'S IT!" I yelled jumping up and dropping Amelia's doll. She frowned at me and picked it up.

Alec sat up straight, "Make sure what your doing is _right_. Sometimes people leave others life for a _reason_; to give _new_ people a chance." he was hinting at something, but I was to stubborn and mindset to try to decipher it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for the advice Alec!" I smiled at him, rushing out the door, "I knew I could count on you!" I yelled back to him as the door shut.

When I got back to the room, Jason was passed out on the bed. I snuck around to his office and started up his computer. And that's when my search for Kaleen began.

After about two hours, I got around five hits. Two in New York, one in California, one in Florida, and one in Tennessee.

Looks like I'm going on a road trip.

"Do you have everything?" Alec said, following me around the car as I stuffed it with my luggage.

"Yes, dad. I have everything." I rolled my eyes.

"Extra cash? Here take my credit card for emer-"

I shut the hatch of the Range Rover, "I'll be fine." I smiled at him, "I'm heading up to the northern Cali, I'll call you when find a hotel."

"If I don't get a call, I'm sending a team to come find you." I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm being serious Adrienne. We're not losing you again."

I sighed and walked around to the drivers seat, "Everything will be okay, I promise." he didn't reply as I got into the car. "Love you Melia!" I cooed at Amelia who had her arms wrapped her daddy's legs.

"Love you Renni!" she beamed back.

I gave Alec one last apologetic look before pulling out of the garage and on my journey to find the one girl who could make Jason happy.

I had made it a good fifty miles before my phone started ringing, I quickly glanced down at its place in the cup holder. The name flashing on the screen made my breath hitch. I quickly grabbed it and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver, turning down the radio and air conditioner so I could hear.

"Where the fuck are going now?" the voice hissed.

"Alec sent me on a miss-"

"Bullshit. He wouldn't send _you_ on a mission without a team or me. Now. Where. The Fuck. Are You. Going." Jason demanded, I could hear shuffling in the background and several slams.

"It's none of your-"

"It is my fucking business now tell me damn it!" he yelled, a loud boom punctuating his sentence.

"I can't tell you." I sighed.

"I'm coming to find you then."

"What?" I replied swerving a bit, earning a honk and middle finger.

"I just saved your life, and I really don't feel like doing it again." I didn't know how to reply to that, "You never said thank you." he added.

"thank you." I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Just please come home." he replied, his tone softer now.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" I sneered, snapping back to reality.

"What d-"

"Oh don't play dumb, McCann. I've tried everything in my power for you to notice me, and you never once did. It took me leaving just for you to have a conversation with me. And you think I want to come home to that? I don't think so."

"Adri-"

"Goodbye, McCann. See you when I get back I guess." I quickly hit end call and chunked my phone into the backseat. It immediately started ringing again, but I didn't look back.


End file.
